


The Reunion

by futbolr745



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3292205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futbolr745/pseuds/futbolr745





	1. Chapter 1

Tobin took a look at herself in the mirror. She really liked the dress she had picked out for the WNT reunion party.  She had kept herself in shape over the years and it showed in the stylish black dress she chose to wear.   She was looking forward to catching up with old team mates and she was especially hoping to reconnect with Alex.  Over the last ten years their friendship had suffered.  Tobin living in France and Alex being married just slowly chipped away at the foundation of their friendship.  They had not talked in years. 

“Hey Tobin,” a voice sounded from the first floor hallway. When do you need to be there?” “We should leave in about 10 minutes,” Tobin replied.  As she came down the stairs Jenna looked up in awe. “You look amazing.” Tobin blushed as she got to the bottom step.  “I’m not sure I want to let you out of the house without me,” she smirked.  “Joking aside, you really look fantastic.”  “Thanks.”

Jenna went to grab her keys while Tobin grabbed her overnight bag.  “Ok what time do you want me to pick you up tomorrow?” “I’m not sure.  Some of us may decide to go for breakfast.”  “Ok, just remember I have the second shift tomorrow.”  “Ok, I can take a cab if needed. I will let you know later tonight what the plan will be.” “Perfect.”

Jenna pulled the car out of the garage.  Tobin came out the front door of their condo and threw her overnight bag in the back seat and they headed out. The quiet ride gave Jenna the sense that Tobin was a bit uneasy.  She reached over and slipped her hand into Tobin’s. “Hey, are you ok over?”  Tobin looked at Jenna. “I’m just thinking.”  Jenna took her eyes off the road a second to look at Tobin. “What is it Babe?”  “It been a long time since I’ve seen Alex.  I just hope it’s not weird.”  “I think you will be fine.  Just be your usual upbeat positive self and I’m sure everything will work out.” “I hope you’re right.” Tobin nervously smiled. “Thank you for your support on this it means a lot.” “You know I’m all about that. I want you to be happy.” Tobin squeezed Jenna’s hand.

Tobin and Jenna met at a party Kelley’s had a few summers back.  The two women hit it off immediately.   They hung out a lot during that summer surfing and boarding. They also loved talking for hours.  Jenna was heavy into her faith like Tobin and they would get into these in-depth conversations about their faith.  Tobin introduced Jenna to Hillsong and they went to some of their concerts.  Kelley often wondered if the two of them were separated at birth.  But in reality they looked nothing alike.  They were actually polar opposites.  Tobin had long brown hair and brown eyes and Jenna with shoulder length blond hair and blue eyes.

After six months of building their relationship they decided to move in together.   They were both from the East Coast. Tobin’s family settled in Rhode Island after moving from New Jersey and Jenna’s family was from Connecticut.  Jenna attended UConn and she studied Nursing.  She received her masters and became a Nurse Practitioner.  Tobin graduated from UNC with a Bachelor’s in Communications and after she retired from USWNT, she landed a job at ESPN as an analyst.  That was a perfect job for her. 

They were perfect for each other in so many ways.  Neither one of them had ever been in a serious relationship.  They both felt insecure about the whole intimacy thing and they found comfort in knowing this about each other.  Over time they figured it out and their love and support for each other grew into an amazing relationship. They both felt blessed to have found each other.

Jenna pulled up to the Plaza. Tobin sat a minute thinking about what was about to happen.  “Go on.”  Tobin leaned over and hugged and kissed her girl. “I love you.”  “I love you too. Have fun.  I’ll be thinking about you. I will say a prayer it goes well,” Jenna smiled.

Tobin stepped out of the car and grabbed her bag.  She watched Jenna drive away.  As she stood at the entrance of the building she took a deep breath and headed in.  Tobin purchased a locker from the front desk attendant and locked up her bag.  She then headed to the reception hall.  As she got closer she could hear the large group talking and laughing.  Tobin walked into the room and the place was mobbed.  Tobin was a bit overwhelmed at first.  There were many faces she did not recognize. She decided to head towards the bar to get a glass of wine.  While standing at the bar she saw Lauren and Amy on the other side of the room.  She headed in their direction.  As Tobin came closer Lauren happened to turn around and she saw Tobin and she screamed out loud. “Tobin!” Wow, you look great.  There were a lot of hugs and tears. 

The “New Kids” as they were always referred to as, reminisced and brought each other up to date on all their lives.  Lauren had three children a boy and two girls.  Amy had two kids and they were talking about all the school challenges and sports they were involved in.  Tobin told them about her relationship with Jenna and they were so happy that Tobin had found someone to share her life with.  Tobin an open spirit had always been a difficult personality to pin down and she needed the right person to give her the freedom to be herself.  Jenna had obviously done this for Tobin and they were thrilled for her.  Tobin saw Pinoe and told Amy and Lauren she would catch up with her later. 

“Bonjour, mon ami.” “Bonjour Tobin.” Pinoe gave Tobin a big hug and kiss.  “How are you?  Finally you left France.” “Yup, it was time,” Tobin replied.  The two women had many laughs as they caught up.  It was fun remembering all the stories of camp and traveling around the world.  Tobin continued to catch up and mingle with other team mates in the room but still no sign of Alex.  She asked if anyone had seen her . Abby answered, “She’s here somewhere.”

Tobin kept moving around the room and kept looking for Alex with no luck.  She was just about to give up when Kelly came up to Tobin and told her where Alex was.  She said you may want to pass Tobin.  She’s been drinking.  I’m not sure she could recognize who’s in front of her.  Syd tried talking to her earlier with no luck.  Tobin raised an eyebrow and followed Kelly to a small room in the back. Tobin saw Alex leaning against the wall with one knee up and a drink in her hand. Alex had on a black pants suit and floral v-neck blouse a bit disheveled and revealing.  Tobin walked over and bent down.

“Hey Alex.”  Alex head shifted slightly and in a slurred response replied, “Hey.” She managed to say shifting her eyes.  Tobin was shocked at Alex’s condition.  “Is everything ok,” Tobin asked?  Alex pulled her head from the wall and leaned forward and just looked at the women in front of her.  Finally it dawned on her who was kneeling in front of her. “Tobin, oooooh my god.  You came back from France.  It’s been a long time. You loookk really grrreattt as she took another drink.  “Are you back from France? Oh wait I think I just said that,” as she laughed at herself. “Jesus that was a stuuuupid.”  “Don’t worry about it.” Tobin could not imagine what events lead her to this vulnerable state.  Tobin decided to get up and leave. As she began to stand, Alex grabbed her forearm and told her to wait.  Tobin stopped. She was not sure what was going to come out of her mouth next. “Can you help me to my room? I’m actually not feeling very well.” Tobin analyzed the situation a minute trying to assess if she needed help to get Alex up the elevator and to her room. “I think I can do that.”

Tobin slowly pulled Alex up and helped her position Alex’s arm around her neck.  “Are you ok to walk?” “If I hold onto you I will be ok I think,” Alex slurred. Tobin led Alex out and down the back hallway.  She figured that would draw less attention to her situation.  “What floor are you on.” Alex hesitated, “I don’t remember.”  Tobin rolled her eyes and asked her if she had a key on her.  “Alex checked every pocket and low and behold she pulled out a hotel key.  Tobin took a look at the floor number and she was in room 603. 

“Ok let’s get you to your room.” When the elevator doors opened Tobin pulled Alex in and leaned her against the wall hoping that her legs would not give out.  They finally got to the sixth floor and slowly walked down the hall to room 603. Tobin slid the card into the slot and opened the door.  Tobin was taken back a minute. Alex must have still been financially well off since she was staying in one of the hotels upscale suites.

As Tobin helped Alex sit down on the sofa she looked up and asked Tobin to grab her purse and a glass of water from the bathroom.  Tobin brought the two items out to Alex.  “I’m sorry to interrupt your evening.”  “It’s ok Alex I’m glad I was able to help you.” Alex hesitated a moment and as her head began to clear she began to talk about her situation.

“Tobin things just have not been the same since I got divorced.” Tobin looked at Alex with shock on her face. She had no idea she was divorced.  “The life I thought I would lead has broken apart in front of me and I feel like I was not the one at fault.  I was never able to have children and Servando was not very understanding of that.  I wanted to adopt but he wanted nothing to do with it. “Alex broke down and began to cry.  Tobin got out of the chair and sat beside her.  “I’m sorry Alex.”

The two women sat in silence for a few minutes.  Alex lifted her head up. “Tobin, go down to the reception.  I don’t want to keep you from enjoying your evening.” “No worries Lex.”  Alex looked at Tobin with a small smile.  She was surprised by her reply, using a nickname from years ago. 

“Actually one of the reasons I came here was to see you.”  Alex was not sure how to react. “What do you mean?”  “I specifically came to this to see you. Honestly, I have been worried how I would approach you. The fact that you were toasted gave me the courage to talk to you.  Kelly told me where you were. So I guess I should thank her.”

“Alex, you and I had a friendship that was like no other.  We shared so many things and were so close.  A day has not gone by when I have not thought about you and what you were doing. I have missed our friendship and I came here hoping to maybe reconnect.  I was hoping maybe we could begin again.  Set time aside and try and build back the friendship we had,” Tobin explained.

Alex was not sure how to respond.  As her mind began to clear from the alcohol consumed, she realized that Tobin was placing her heart on the line. She was extending a hand of friendship in hopes that Alex would take the line. 

Alex looked at Tobin again with a clearer mind. “Tobin I have thought of you as well over the years and frankly not sure why I did not reach out to you before now.  I have missed the friendship we shared.  Unfortunately, I allowed my marriage to get in the way of our friendship and I’m sorry for that.  Servando was jealous of our friendship and he did everything in his power to get between us.  He always had excuses for why I could not visit you both here in the states and in France.  Reconnecting our friendship would mean the world to me.  I could really use a friend right now.”

The two women continued to talk for a while. Tobin could begin to see the friend she once knew surface before her eyes. It made Tobin happy.  The same old Alex was still there. Even after all the shit she had gone through in her marriage.

Alex stood up feeling much better. “Tobin, can you give me a little time to freshen up. I would like to go back downstairs to the reception and start again. It’s time to begin living again and I can start by finishing out this evening on a positive note.  “That sounds great.”  Alex went into the bathroom and within twenty minutes or so came out looking closer to the girl Tobin once remembered.  Alex was put together and in control.  “You look great Lex.  “Thanks. Now let’s enjoy the rest of the night.”

The two women entered the elevator and road it down to the first floor and walked out towards the reception.  Alex slid her hand into Tobin’s. “Hey, thank you for saving this evening.” Tobin smiled. Alex squeezed Tobin’s hand with a new source of energy and strength.

The rest of the evening was a lot of fun and Tobin could tell that Alex had found her center again.  She watched Alex mingle and catch up with old team mates.  It was exciting to see the freedom in Alex. It made Tobin happy.

Tobin decided to step out onto the hotel deck and she enjoyed the view looking out over the city.  She pulled out her phone for a moment and noticed she had a message.  Jenna had sent a text with a “heart” sticker. Tobin ran her finger over the heart and sent the same response back but added an “I love you” and Jenna texted back a smile and asked if she talked with Alex? Tobin responded with the word “success” and a “thumbs up” sticker. Jenna responded with a “smiling face”

Tobin felt so lucky.  Jenna’s openness and unconditional love was a key to their relationship.  Jenna knew this was an important evening for her girl.  She wanted Tobin to try and connect and begin to build back her friendship with Alex.  They had spent many hours talking about that friendship and it was so important for Tobin to try and recapture what was lost. 

As she finished putting her phone away, Alex walked out onto the deck.  “Hey Tobin.” “Hey.  I have to thank you for helping me get my act together tonight. This could have been such a disaster.  I have really had a great time catching up with everyone and it has given me the opportunity to talk about my situation and let go of the embarrassed from my divorce.

Tobin was excited for Alex. “Now Tobin,” Alex smiled.  “I think it’s time I catch up with the one person, who if I think about it, has always had my back.  It’s time to tell me about your life.”  Tobin jokingly looked over her shoulder as to imply that Alex was speaking to someone else. Then she smile pointing to herself. “Oh you mean me.” Alex just rolled her eyes.  “Yah you.”

“Well, let’s see.  I live not too far from here.  I’m a little north of New Haven.  “Do you like it in Connecticut?” “I do.  Don’t get me wrong I like to travel but the Northeast is where I belong.”  So how about you?” “I’m living just outside Diamond Bar so I can be close to my parents.  They have been a tremendous support for me.” “That’s no surprise.  Your parents are awesome,” Tobin replied. 

“So Tobin, what do you do for work?”  I work for ESPN as an analyst.” “That sounds interesting.”  “Yah it’s pretty sweet.  It gives me the opportunity to stay close to sports and it pays the bills so I can enjoy my surfing, boarding and sailing interests.” “Sailing, that sounds like a new thing for you.” “Yah I bought a boat five years ago and learned how to sail. It’s a beautiful and peaceful hobby. I don’t know why it took me so long to get into it. I really love it.  I would love to take you out sometime.”

 “So Tobin are you seeing or dating anyone?” “Yes ,I’ve been in a relationship with her for the last couple of years. Her name is Jenna and I met her a few years back at a party Kelley had.  We have so much in common. We immediately clicked and have built a terrific life together.”

“That’s awesome Tobin.  I hope I can meet her someday,” Alex said. “I would love to introduce you.  She knows a lot about you.  Some of that you can thank me for and the rest is your own fame from playing soccer.  Jenna actually played soccer at Uconn. She was a forward and followed your career pretty closely while you were on the national team. She still has the 2015 World Cup Championship Poster of our team on the wall in the den at our house.” “Really. That’s pretty cool.”   

“So what do you do for work Alex?” “I still do a little work for Nike and Chapstick.  But beyond that I don’t really have a full time job.  I’ve had some speaking engagements and most recently I signed a contract with FoxSoccer1 to do commentary for the Women’s World Cup that is coming up this summer in France.” “Nice that sounds exciting.”

Alex and Tobin decided to go back to the reception.  They continued to tell stories and catch up with all their team mates.  At one point Kelley pulled Tobin aside and told her she did not know what she said to Alex, but she was so happy that she did not continue to sit by herself in that small room.  Tobin gave Kelley the thumbs up.  The night began to wind down and many of the team mates were not up for going anywhere else.

Tobin told Alex she had to get her bag and check into a room.  As Tobin began to walk away, Alex reached out to stop her. “Hey Tobin, just stay in my room I have plenty of space.”  Tobin agreed and grabbed her bag and they went back to her room.  Alex opened the door and pointed Tobin towards the second bedroom.  Tobin sat her bag on the bed and sent Jenna a text.  “Hey Babe, I’m going to be staying in Alex’s suite tonight.  I want to introduce you to Alex tomorrow morning. Can you join us for breakfast before you head to work?  Text me when you get this. I’m thinking you’re probably asleep.  Love you, T.


	2. Chapter 2

Tobin got changed and came out into the living room area of the suite.  Alex was looking in the wet bar when she heard Tobin behind her. “Hey would you like some water or a soda?” “I’ll take a water thanks.”  Tobin grabbed the bottle from Alex and sat at one end of the sofa and Alex joined her sitting on the opposite side.

“So Tobin, tell me more about this boat of yours.”  “Well let’s see.  I bought the boat about five years ago from one of my parent’s friends.  The boat was in terrific shape and I got it for a great price because they wanted to buy a power boat. They even threw in a year mooring.”

“Nice.” “Let’s see, then I signed up for sailing lessons and took a navigation course so I would know how to read all the instruments.   My dad’s friend Peter took me out when I first got it and taught me how to handle the boat on my own.  I really took it seriously and by the end of that summer I felt pretty comfortable.  My last trip out, Peter watched me sail.  He wanted to make sure I could read the water and capture the wind correctly from the sail to the jib. After we finished that day, he pulled out a certificate he had made for me. I hung the certificate on my boat and it had been there ever since.  Peter had sailed his entire life and for him to give me the thumbs up meant a lot to me. I have always loved the ocean and I immediately fell in love with sailing. It’s so peaceful and it’s great for opening the mind.  Before I met Jenna I spent a lot of time sailing.  I would sail and just pick a spot to anchor and read scripture and think about how thankful I am for this amazing life.  I spent many sun filled days just taking it all in.  When I met Jenna I took her out and she was hooked. There is something special about being out on the water.  You feel free.”

“Wow Tobin that sounds amazing. How big is your boat,” Alex asked? “It’s forty-two feet and sleeps six.” “Holy crap, that’s a yacht not a boat.” Tobin laughed. “It really isn’t.  It’s small compared to most of the boats in the harbor.” “Well it sounds special. “What’s your boats name?” Tobin hesitated a minute.  “Her name is “Faithful Friend.” “Great name,” Alex replied.  She sat a minute and many thoughts went through her mind.  The name could be taken a number of different ways.  The name brought back a memory from years ago and Alex could only wonder if the boat’s name related to that recollection.  She did not say anything more.  She just looked at Tobin.

Tobin broke the silence. “When do you head back to the west coast?” “Actually I have not booked my return flight yet.  My sister Jen was going to try and drive down from New York and meet me. We were going to spend some time together before I headed back later next week.” 

“Well, Jenna and I have next week off together.  Depending on when your sister comes, you are welcome to take a sail with us.”  We frequently sail over to Block Island and spend a couple days.  We love it there. Nice beaches, shops and restaurants.  My mom’s college friend Gretchen has a home there and it’s always available to us during the summer months.” “That sounds really fun Tobin. I will ask Jen and let you know as soon as I hear back.” “Alright sounds good.”

Tobin heard her phone ring from the other room.  “Excuse me a minute.” Tobin got up and walked into the bedroom.  “Hey Babe.” “Hey.” “I got your message about breakfast. That sounds great. I would love to meet Alex before I head to work.  So…. I’m going to assume things have gone well.” “Yah, at first I didn’t think it was going to work out.  But in fact it has worked out better than I thought.” “I’m happy to hear that.” “Thanks,” Tobin replied. “What time were you thinking.” “Why don’t you meet us at Georgie’s a little before ten.” “Ok I will see you in the morning.  “I love you.” “I love you too,” Jenna replied.

Tobin walked out of the bedroom to tell Alex that Jenna would love to have breakfast in the morning.  When Alex heard this she smiled. She was really interested in meeting Tobin’s girlfriend.  She sounded like a neat person. Alex never thought Tobin would ever settle down and be in a relationship. She was such a free spirit. As Alex glanced over at Tobin she saw her hold back a yawn.  That was a sign that maybe it was time to turn in.

“Hey before I get ready for bed I just want to thank you again for helping me through this evening.  I remember you as always being a kind and supportive person.  I can see that the years have not changed that.” Tobin was happy to hear Alex say those words.  “Thanks Lex.  HonestIy, really did come to the reunion tonight with the idea that we might be able to pick up where we left off.  I have missed the friendship we once shared.” Alex looked at Tobin with a soft expression and could see how much their friendship had meant to her. Tobin still held a special place in her heart for the forward.   

“Tonight I have come to realize I made a terrible mistake letting Servando break up our friendship.  I’m sorry Tobin.  I wish I had been stronger.  I would love to rebuild our friendship.” Tobin looked at Alex with light in her eyes.  “I think we have a good chance.” “Well then it’s settled. We will start again.” Alex reached out her hand to Tobin. They shook on it with coupled eyes. Tobin leaned back and drew in a deep breath.

“Lex I’m going to get ready for bed.”  Tobin stood up and stretched her arms up over her head.  “I can’t wait for you to meet Jenna.” “I’m looking forward to it.” “Good Night Lex.” “Good Night.” Tobin walked into her bedroom.  Alex shut off the light in the living area and entered her bedroom.  As she sat on the side of the bed she was happy she was not going to wake up with a hangover.  She thought about how different this night could have been.  She was grateful for Tobin’s help and encouragement.  The prospect of building their friendship was such a positive step and Alex was excited and happy about it.

The next morning Alex reluctantly shut off the 9:00am alarm. As she rolled back from turning off the alarm, she heard the shower going. Alex remembered Tobin was an early riser and it appeared that this trait had not changed over the last ten years.  Alex got up and walked into the living area. On the table was a cup of coffee. Tobin must have slipped out and grabbed a couple cups at the café downstairs.  Alex took the coffee and turned on the television and waited for Tobin to finish. 

“Good morning,” Tobin said. “Good morning.  Are you all set in the shower?” Yah I just need to grab a couple things I left behind and the shower is all yours.”  “Thanks for the coffee Tobin.  You remembered.”  Tobin smirked.  Alex got up and went into her bedroom and then grabbed her stuff to shower.  Tobin in turn watched television while drinking her tea.

Alex came out about 20 minutes later.  She stood there in her jeans and a Nike pullover.  It was like time had stood still.  “Are you ready,” Tobin asked? Alex nodded and they headed out to the diner just down the block.

Tobin and Alex got to the diner first. They grabbed a booth and sat across from each other.  Within five minutes Tobin saw Jenna walk through the door.  She waved her over and as she got closer Tobin slid out of the booth to give her a tight hug and kiss.  “I missed you,” Tobin whispered.   Jenna hugged Tobin a little harder and replied, “Ditto.” They slid into the booth and Jenna extended a hand toward Alex and introduced herself.

“Hi Alex, I’ Jenna it’s nice to meet you.”  I have to admit, I’m a fan.  I’ve followed you for years.” Alex smiled.  “Tobin mentioned something about a poster you still had hanging from the 2105 WWC.” “Yes in fact we do.  You were always so positive. You inspired me to keep going.” “Thank you.  That is so nice to say.”  Tobin reached over to hold Jenna’s hand. Alex could see the love they shared for one another. 

They ordered breakfast and sat and talked until Jenna had to leave for work. As she got up she shook Alex’s hand goodbye.  Tobin stood up and gave her girl another hug and kiss and Jenna  said her shift was done at eleven.   Jenna looked back to Alex, “Hope you and your sister can join us sailing.” Alex nodded, “I hope so.  It sounds like a fun time.”

Tobin paid the bill and they walked back to the hotel.  “Jenna seems really nice Tobin.” “Thanks.” When they entered the suite Tobin turned to Alex.  “Hey I’m really happy things turned out the way they did.  I really would like us to get back what we once had.  I have to thank you Alex for sharing your suite.  I appreciate it.” “No problem.” Tobin packed up her items in her bag and came out into the living area.  “Let me know what your sister says about sailing it really would be fun if you could join us.” “I will let you know hopefully by the end of today,” Alex replied.” Tobin gestured a thumbs up.  She grabbed her bag and reached out her hand to Alex and in turn Alex pulled Tobin in for a quick hug.  As Tobin pulled back she saw something familiar in Alex’s eyes.   Tobin had to break the stare for fear that Alex might identify where her mind had migrated to.  “I’ll talk to you soon.”  “Sure thing,” Alex replied. Tobin headed out the door and down the hallway to the elevators.  Alex closed the door and she had a familiar feeling in her gut.  She had not felt this way in a very long time. 


	3. Chapter 3

Jenna got home from her shift around 11:30pm.  Tobin had fallen asleep on the couch.  She quietly walked over taking in the beautiful women before her.  She slowing sat down and leaned in and kissed her cheek.  “Hey Babe I’m home,” Jenna whispered.   Tobin began to move and as she opened her eyes she smiled. “Hey,” Tobin replied with a big stretch as she rolled onto her back. 

Jenna placed her left hand on Tobin’s hip. “So T what did you do the rest of the day once I left you and Alex.”  “Well, we walked back to the hotel and I grabbed my stuff and came home and did some cleaning and picking up around the house.”  Jenna grazed her thumb along the exposed skin on Tobin’s side. 

“I thought about running but was not feeling real energetic.  How was your shift?” “It was fine nothing too crazy today.”  Tobin reached her hand towards Jenna’s. She looked up to Jenna’s face intently.  “Do you have energy,” Tobin winked?  Jenna knew exactly what Tobin was inferring.  She nodded and smiled. “I need a shower first.”  They both got up and made their way to the bedroom.  As Jenna began to undress, she was pleasantly surprised when Tobin came around the corner butt ass naked.  Tobin lift Jenna’s scrub top over her head and the two women shared a hug.  Tobin kissed Jenna and reached for her hand and they stepped into the warm shower.  Tobin washed Jenna’s back and massaged her shoulders.  Jenna felt the stress of the day wash off and she felt the desire build in her core.  “You feel wonderful T.” Tobin kissed her shoulder and hugged her from behind.  “I want to make love to you.” Jenna  smiled and turned off the water and turned to hold Tobin and they stepped out of the shower.

Tobin grabbed a towel for Jenna and they dried off.   They immediately got in under the covers to retain some of the warmth from the shower.   Jenna held Tobin close.  “I missed you last night.  I didn’t sleep that well,” Jenna said.  Tobin lifted her head and placed her chin on Jenna’s shoulder.  “I missed you too.  Tobin moved closer and softly kissed Jenna’s lips.  They continued to kiss and caress each other.  The passion continued to build and after an hour or so the two fell asleep. Their satisfied bodies echoed in the quiet night air as the energy of their physical connection radiated throughout the room.

The next morning Jenna rolled over to find Tobin still asleep.  She got up and went into the kitchen to start breakfast.  As she cooked the eggs, she felt familiar hands slip into the front pockets of her cotton shorts. Tobin’s touch immediately caused Jenna’s stomach to harmoniously ache. “Good morning baby,” Tobin whispered against her neck.   Jenna replied, “Mmm,  good morning  you feel nice.”  Tobin kissed her neck and walked over to the Kuerig machine and grabbed a couple tea pods from the carousel.  They sat down at the kitchen table and had breakfast and talked about what they would need for the weeks trip over to Block Island.

“Have you heard back from Alex and her sister yet?”  “Not yet.  I’ll check my phone after breakfast.  Jenna and Tobin finished breakfast and cleaned up.  Jenna went upstairs to take a shower.

Tobin grabbed her phone off the kitchen desk.  She saw she had a message.  It was from Alex.  “Hey Tobin, Jen and I are in.  Just let us know the time and place to meet.  Plus, let us know what we can bring.”

“Hey Jenna,” Tobin yelled up the stairs. “Yah Babe.” “Alex and her sister, they’re in.” “That’s great!” Tobin walked over to the couch and finished her tea.  She texted Alex back telling her and Jen to meet them at their house on Tuesday morning around 9am and they would take one car over to the harbor. “Sounds perfect.  Can’t wait,” Alex texted back.  “Ok we will see you tomorrow morning,” Tobin replied.

As Tobin closed the screen she began to think about what they would need for the sail.  Tobin walked upstairs and Jenna was just finishing her shower.  “Hey after I shower do you want to food shop.” “Sounds good,” Jenna replied as she kissed Tobin’s cheek on the way out of the bathroom.

Nine o’clock Tuesday morning came really quickly.  Jenna and Tobin had most of the packing done and were just finishing loading the Jeep when Alex and Jen pull in.  Tobin waved and both girls immediately smiled.  Jen looked at Alex. “Wow, Tobin looks great.  I have not seen her in such a long time.” “I know she has really kept herself in shape.”

Jen and Alex got out of the car and Tobin immediately came over and gave both women a hug.  Jenna came out the front door of their condo and extended a hand to Jen introducing herself and then she reached over to Alex and gave her a hug. “Long time no see,” Jenna smirked.  Alex smiled.  “Jen it’s been a long time.  You look great,” Tobin said. “You too Tobin, it’s great to see you again.  It has been a long time.”

Alex and Jen grabbed their bags out of the trunk and loaded them in the Jeep.  “Come inside a minute we can show you the place and load the remaining boxes and then take off,” Tobin explained.  They all walked up the steps into the condo and Tobin gave them the quick tour.  “This is really nice,” Alex said.  “It’s been a great spot for us,” Jenna explained. 

They got everything packed up and they took off for Saybrook Point Marina.  It was approx. 30 minutes away from Middleton.   The four women finally arrived at the harbor.  Tobin showed her badge to the parking attendant and they grabbed a parking spot not far from where the boat was moored.  Tobin grabbed a dock dolly and began to load the boxes.  Alex and Jen grabbed their bags and a few miscellaneous items and walked with Jenna as Tobin rolled the provisions onto the dock way.   Alex kept scanning the boats trying to figure out which one could possibly be Tobin’s.  There were so many sailboats.  Finally Tobin stopped and there the boat stood.  A beautiful navy hulled vessel.  The boat was massive to Alex.  “Tobin this is beautiful,” Alex said.  Tobin smiled back to Alex and Jen.  “She is special,” Tobin replied.

It took the women thirty minutes or so to get all the items loaded and locked down.  Jenna showed Alex and Jen where they would sleep.  They were surprised at how much space they actually had.  The boat was all hardwood and the galley kitchen was beautiful. 

Tobin hooked up the battery while Jenna got some fuel.  The sail boat had a small engine to move the vessel in and out of the harbor.   Alex and Jen just watched as Tobin and Jenna worked to get everything in position.  It was very apparent they had the routine down.  Alex did ask if Tobin needed any help.  Tobin said they were pretty much set and to grab a jacket and a seat on one of the benches beside the wheel.

Jenna yelled up from below to Tobin letting her know that she was all set and Tobin started up the boat.  Jenna came up on deck and took her usual seat beside Tobin and they were finally off.  “How long will it take us to get there,” Alex asked?  We will plan to arrive late afternoon.  I want to show you guys one of our favorite swimming spots.”  “Cool,” Jen replied.

It was a beautiful day.  Not a cloud in the sky and the wind was perfect for sailing.  Once out of the harbor Tobin and Jenna raised the sail and opened the jib.  Alex watched the two women work together.  It was like a dance, each knowing exactly what the other needed at the exact time.  Even though they made it look easy, sailing was an art and a great deal of work. 

The boat cut through the water like a knife and as Tobin settled into a rhythm she handed the boat to Jenna to sail for a bit.  “Do either one of you want to give it a try?” Alex immediately spoke up, “I would love to.”  “Ok we will let Jenna go a while longer and then I will give you a little lesson,” Tobin smiled. 

Alex could not believe she was in this place.  She thought back to the reunion night which could have be such a failure and she was thankful Tobin reached out to her.  Alex at this moment was happier than she had been for a long time. Tobin looked at Alex and could tell she was happy.

Jenna pointed to Tobin letting her know she was ready for a break.  Tobin turned to Alex, “You’re on.”  Alex gave Jen a tentative smile and she stood up.  Tobin motioned Alex to stand right in front of the wheel and to take it in both hands.  Alex was amazed at the tension.  It took some strength to hold the line.  Tobin stood behind Alex to help steady her.  “Ok are you ready we are going to shift the direction.  Tobin nodded to Jenna who got up and dropped the jib. At the same time she shifted to the other side of the boat.  In an instant the sail boom swung from left to right.  Alex could feel the power of the shift.  Once repositioned Jenna tightened the jib and they were moving again. 

Alex was amazed.  Tobin motioned Alex to move the wheel slightly to the left to help catch the wind.  The boat picked up speed and it was empowering.  Alex liked it.  Tobin gave her the thumbs up.  Tobin asked Jen if she wanted a try and she motioned she was happy enjoying the ride.

Tobin and Jenna talked a minute and then Jenna again pulled down the jib and let loose the sail.  “We are here,” Tobin said.  Jenna let down the anchor and the boat sat in a great spot in a sheltered cove.

“Ok time for lunch and sun bathing,” Tobin said.  Alex and Jen went down to the galley kitchen with Jenna and they brought up all the lunch items.  Tobin flipped out a board that became a make shift lunch table.  Alex and Jen enjoyed a glass of wine.  Tobin and Jenna drank some water and sports drinks.  Tobin never drank when she was sailing.  That was something Peter had instilled in her. 

After lunch the women laid out some blankets on the bow of the boat and they took in the sun the afternoon provided.  Jen caught up with Tobin and Jenna talked with Alex more about her soccer experiences. 

Jen asked if the water was warm enough to swim.  She knew that the east coast temperatures could be cold depending on where you were.  Jenna stood up and the next thing you know she was diving off the end of the boat.  Tobin laughed.  Jenna popped up and yells, “It’s perfect come on in.” Jen laughed and she went to the side where there was a rope ladder.  “Just jump in Jen.  It will be torcher if you inch in,” Jenna said.   This time Alex laughed and the next thing they knew Jen had jumped in.

Alex and Tobin watched the women swim.  “Are you going in,” Alex asked? I’m going to wait until we get to Gretchen’s house.  She has a pool and hot tube.  Alex pondered a moment.  “Ok well I’m going in.”  Alex got up and she jumped off with a scream.  The three women swam for a while and then Jenna was the first one to come back aboard.  “Tobin was reading some scripture and Jenna laid her cool wet hands on Tobin’s hot shoulders.  “Oh that feels good.” Jenna leaned down and gave Tobin a kiss.  Jen and Alex both boarded and laid back down on their towels to warm up.

“So the water was not too cold right?” Jenna queried the group. “No actually it was refreshing,” Alex replied.  Tobin put down her book and walked back over to the bow and they all took in some sun for another hour or so. 

Tobin rolled over to Jenna and told her we should probably think about continuing over to the Island.  This time everyone worked to get the boat moving again.  Tobin asked Alex to hold the wheel while Jenna raised the anchor.  Jen brought the lunch items back downstairs and made sure all the doors were secured like Jenna had explained.  Tobin started the boat and they slowly moved out towards open water.  Tobin took and wheel and Alex sat in back on the bench seat. 

Jenna raised the sail and held the jib loosely a little longer.  Alex loved watching the boat sails fill and she was amazed at Tobin’s ability.  They sailed for another and a half and Tobin could see the island off to her right.  “There’s the Island,” she pointed.  Both Jen and Alex smiled.  Neither Jen or Alex had been to Block Island and they were excited to see what it was all about. 


	4. Chapter 4

Jenna loosened the jib while Tobin dropped the main sail as they entered Cormorant Point.  As the sail boat got closer to the dock, Alex asked where Gretchen’s house was.  Tobin pointed, “Her home is on the left.   The house was good size and within walking distance from the dock.  “What a beautiful spot,” Alex said.  Jen and Alex smiled at each other and you could see they were impressed.   They began to unload the boxes from the boat and Tobin told Jenna she would be right back.  Tobin jogged up a narrow path.  The path led to Gretchen’s home.  Around back, Tobin reached up under the porch where the house key was hidden.  Tobin opened the house and grabbed the key to the Jeep parked outside. 

“Hey nice ride,” Alex said. Tobin pulled up to the dock with a smiled.  The women loaded everything into the back of the Jeep and they drove up to Gretchen’s house.  Finally they got everything unloaded and put away.  Tobin had to turn on the electricity and Jenna pulled off the sheets that had been covering the downstairs furniture. 

Tobin brought Alex and Jen upstairs and they picked out their rooms.  Gretchen’s home was really nice.  All four bedrooms upstairs had a view of the ocean.  It was a special place.  Tobin went downstairs while Jen and Alex got settled in their rooms.  Tobin walked out onto the front deck and looked out over the water.  Jenna walked out to join Tobin. She slid her arms around her waist.  “Hey love.” Tobin turned her head and kissed Jenna’s lips. “Hey.” “Are you hungry,” Jenna asked? “I’m hungry.”

Jenna went into the kitchen and put together a couple plates of food which included grapes, cheese’s, prosciutto, bread and figs.  She grabbed a bottle of red wine and brought it out onto the deck.  “Hey I figured we could have a little snack and hang out and talk awhile and then go to dinner at the Oar House later. What do you think? “Sounds perfect,” Tobin replied.  Jenna walked over and gave Tobin a kiss and sat beside her and opened the wine.

Alex and Jen came downstairs and joined them on the deck.  “So did you enjoy the sail,” Tobin asked? “Yah it was an amazing experience.  You definitely have to know what you’re doing though.”  “Tobin does a great job,” Jenna said as she squeezed Tobin’s hand. Tobin smiled modestly. 

“Well I can see one thing has not changed. Tobin is still as humble as ever,” Alex winked.  Jenna smiled, “she knows you well.”  Tobin just looked down and shook her head.  “Ok enough about me.”

Jenna and Jen got into a conversation about their jobs.  Alex and Tobin talked more about who they had seen at the reunion.  Everyone seemed to really hit it off.   Tobin watched Alex as she went into the kitchen and then upstairs.  “Hey is everything ok, Tobin asked?   “I just realized I must have left my phone on the boat.”  Before Tobin could reply Jenna said, “Let’s finish eating and we can take a walk down to the boat to get Alex’s phone.  Once we grab it then we can walk along the beach for a bit,” Jenna suggested.

Sure enough once they got to the boat Ale found her phone.  It was right where she left it.  She sent a message to her parents letting them know that they had arrived safely.  “Tobin, Mom and Dad say hi.”  “Tell them I say hello.”  Jenna was so happy for Tobin.  All those conversations about a lost friendship seemed to melt away as she watched Tobin interact with Alex. 

After an hour or so walking along the shore, they decided to walk back and get ready for dinner.   They had a great time at the restaurant.  While driving back Alex asked , “So what’s the plan for tomorrow?”  “I say we should drive over to the Southeast Lighthouse then walk down the 100 plus stairs to Mohegan Bluffs and we can get some sun.  This Island is not that large so it will take us all of 20 minutes to get there,” Tobin suggested.  “Great idea,” Jenna replied.  “Sounds like fun,” Alex responded. 

Everyone got settled in and ready for bed.  It had been a long day.  Jenna came out of the bathroom and got into bed next to Tobin. “This was a great day.” “Yes it really was.”  “I like Alex and Jen they are really nice.”  “They are good people,” Tobin said as she pulled Jenna closer. “Good Night Tobin.” “Night Baby.”

Southeast Lighthouse was cool.  They all decided to take the small tour up into the lighthouse to support the historical society in town.  They were able to go up and view the ocean from the very top.  They got some great candid shots.  Jenna told Tobin and Alex to move together.  She wanted to get a new picture of the reacquainted friends.  It came out awesome.  “Jenna please send that one to me,” Alex asked.  Jenna gave Alex thumbs up. The tour guide took a great shot of all the women and everyone looked like they were enjoying the day. 

Out in front of the lighthouse was this massive lawn area and Tobin decided to do a few cart wheels.  “Wow Tobin you are still such a kid,” Jen laughed.  Tobin tumbling and flipping reminded Alex of when they visited the castle in England during their national team days.  Both Jen and Alex joined in.  They were all laughing and Jenna was taking video.  Tobin hit the ground and just laid there.  Alex walked over to give her a hand up.  “Some things never change,” Alex joked.  Next thing Tobin pulled Alex down and straddled her and began to tickle her. “Oh my god Tobin, no, stop.”  Tobin stopped and leaning over her pinning both Alex’s hands to the ground.  “So do you give?” “Never,” Alex said and in one quick move flipped Tobin off of her and then she smiled.  “Watch you back Heath I’ve got your number.”  It was like old times there for a moment and Jenna caught it all on phne.

They jumped back in the Jeep and headed towards Mohegan Bluffs. They grabbed their beach bags and took the path through the bushed to what appeared to be a set of steps that disappeared over a cliff. “What the heck is this,” Alex asked.  “This is the stairway to the ocean. Going down is a breeze coming up is hell.”  The women walked down and finally arrived at the beach.  It was quiet.  Just the way Tobin liked it.  They sunbathed for a while and then Tobin got up. She could not sit any longer.  She grabbed her soccer ball and began to juggle.  If the surf was stronger she would have brought her surf board which was stored on the boat. 

Alex sat up and watched Tobin.  She was always so skilled on the ball.  She stood up and decided to join in and juggle the ball back and forth with Tobin.  Jenna watched the two friends enjoy their time together.  Jenna turned to Jen and said she was really happy they had made the trip and also expressed how happy she was for Tobin. 

“Tobin has really missed Alex.  I’m happy that they can get a second chance to be friends again.”  Jen smiled at Jenna.  “They had a special friendship, Jen said.  Servando was bad for Alex.  She did not see it until it was too late.  He was really jealous of Tobin and he manipulated Alex’s thinking.  When Tobin left for France, that’s when the friendship really fractured.  Serv twisted facts and made up lies about Tobin and truthfully I was surprised my sister let it happen.”  Jenna did not know this part of the story.  She had known some details but only what Tobin shared with her. 

“Tobin was like another sister.  My family loved her and they were heartbroken as they watched the friendship between her and Alex break in front of them.  It all centered around the trip they took together in Bermuda.   Servando got jealous.  Alex had posted some pictures of her and Tobin on the beach in their bathing suits.  There was one picture in particular where Tobin was holding Alex from behind and he accused Alex of having an affair with her behind his back.  Alex explained that it was not like that but he would not let up.  He kept badgering Alex and even posted some negative things about Tobin on line,” Jen explained. 

“Wow Tobin never told me about that incident.” “She probably would rather forget it, Jen replied. There had been many rumors about Alex and Tobin while they were members of the national team.  They shared a friendship that many people never experienced or understood.  Alex had anxiety issues while she was in her early twenties and Serv knew this.  Tobin figured this out about Alex and never judged her for it.  She figured out that Alex had separation anxiety and if Tobin slept with Alex’s anxiety subsided.  Tobin would always sleep in the same bed with her when she had the opportunity because she knew that Alex would be more comfortable and it helped the team’s success and Alex’s performance.

Many of their team mates knew this and they would swap their sleeping assignments so the two could be together.  It was these types of things that Servando grew to hate.  He was basically insecure and he could not understand the connection.  Tobin and Alex were as close as two people could get.  They truly were sisters.  They loved and protected each other,” Jen described.

“Jen thank you for sharing this with me.  It gives me another piece to the puzzle that has been my girlfriend for the past couple years.  Tobin is a special person.  She really does care about everyone.  I know she has spent many hours in scripture trying to forgive Servando for his actions.  I think the true healing will come as the friendship begins to heal.” “I agree with that, Jen said.  When I heard that Tobin had invited Alex on this trip, I accepted the invitation because the two women over there deserve a second chance at friendship.”

“Alex has really been struggling over the last ten years.  Mending this fence will be a step in the right direction for her.” “Well it sounds like there are wounds that need to be healed for both women.  “I like you Jenna.  I can see why Tobin fell in love with you.  I think you are as kind as she is.  I’m happy for you both.” Jenna smiled back at the Jen’s complement.  It felt really good to hear her say that.  

Tobin and Alex walked up and asked Jen and Jenna if they wanted to cool off.  The women went down to the water and did a little swimming.  After they warmed up in the sun, Jenna grabbed the cooler and they ate lunch.

After lunch Tobin climbed up on a large rock that was surrounded by water.  She was taking in the beauty around her.  She was all about that.  Alex went over to the rock and tried getting up.  Tobin turned around and reached out her hand and helped her up. 

“This Island is a beautiful place.  I can see why you like coming here,” Alex said.  It is.  I had been to this island with my parents many times.  Once I got into the sailing it became a destination and Gretchen has been so generous to share her property.  I actually think she likes the fact that someone pops in every once and awhile to check on the place.”  Alex looked out over the water.  “Can I ask you something?” “Sure”, Tobin replied.  “Was part of your playing in France because of me?” Tobin had to think a minute.  “No not really. It was about playing.”  Alex was quiet for a minute. “Serv told me that.” “Serv said a lot of things Lex,” Tobin replied.  “I really messed things up by listening to him Tobin.  I’m so sorry.”  Tobin looked at Alex and she had tears in her eyes.  “Hey don’t worry about it.  It was a long time ago and we are here now.”  “I know but I realize how much I hurt you and that feels really shitty to me.”  “I have missed you and I’m really happy that we have a second chance at friendship.  Don’t focus on the past.  Let’s look to the future.” Tobin reached her arm around Alex and brought her into her side for a hug.  Tobin reached out her pinky and Alex reached and hooked pinkies with Tobin.  “Let’s make a pact.  Never again will we listen to anyone else but each other,” Alex said. Tobin smiled and their pinkies squeezed tighter.


	5. Chapter 5

They jumped off the rock and started to pick up their stuff.  It had been a beautiful day.  “Now comes the fun part.”  Let’s see who can make it to the top in the best time.”  “How are you going to do that Tobin?” “Well who’s in?” “I think I’ll pass,” Jen said.  “Me too,” Jenna replied.  “What do you think Morgan?”  “I’m in Heath.” “You guys are seriously going to race to the top,” Jen said?  “Yah but not together, there’s not enough room,” Tobin said.  Before Jenna climbed to the top, she explained the rules.  “I will use my t-shirt as a signal flag.  I will drop the shirt, that’s when you start.  I will time each of you.  The best time wins.” “Ok Heath you want to go first?” “Sure.”  Tobin waited until she saw Jenna raise the shirt.  She got ready.  The shirt came down and Tobin took off.  She had a crazy fast pace up the stairs.  “Jenna stopped her watch and Tobin made it in 51 seconds.  It took her just over a minute.  It was now Alex’s turn.  Again Jenna raised her shirt. “Wish me luck,” Alex said to Jen.  “Here goes.” The shirt went down and Alex took off. She was making great time about 40 seconds in she heard a crack.  A step broke under her foot.  Alex’s foot fell through and her upper thigh hit the next step down.  Luckily she was able to react and grab the railing so she didn’t fall through.  “Alex,” Tobin yelled!  She took off down the steps.  Jenna followed Tobin.  Jen yelled and started to run up from below.

Tobin and Jenna got to Alex first. “Oh my god Alex, are you ok?” Alex winced a little.  “I’m not quite sure.  My hip and butt took most of the fall.”  Tobin moved aside and let Jenna through to check Alex’s leg.  Jenna slowly repositioned Alex so she could make sure nothing was broken.  Jen finally made it the where Alex had fallen.  Alex joked, “thank god I don’t have a Nike shoot next week.”  “Screw that!  Let’s make sure you are able to walk,” Jen replied.

“Ok Alex I want you to shift to your left side.  Can you do that?” Alex slowly shifted her weight.  “Ok how about trying to pull your right leg up.”  Alex slowly pulled her leg up.  She held onto Tobin’s forearm for leverage.  “What do you think,” Jenna looked directly at Alex?  “Let me sit here a minute and see if I can stand.  After a few minutes, Alex said she wanted to try and stand.  She used Jenna’s shoulder and Tobin’s hand to help guide her up.  She held onto the railing and took in a deep breath as she looked down over the side of the cliff.  “Ok sissy you really scared me.  You could have fallen straight through,” Jen said.  Alex lifted her head and then looked at Jen.  “I think I’m ok, just a bit shaken and probably will be a little bruised up on that right side.  Tobin took Alex’s right arm and placed it around her neck.  “Let’s get you the rest of the way up.”

They got Alex back to the car. Jenna helped Alex into the front seat of the Jeep.  “How do you feel right now?” Tobin handed Jenna a sports drink. “Here Alex drink some of this.  It will help some of your shakiness.”  Alex drank some of the Gatorade.  “I’m feeling a little cold.”  Jenna asked Jen to toss her a sweatshirt.  Even though it was 70 degrees outside, the shock of the fall had made Alex feel cold.  “Here let me help you get this on,” Jenna said.  Jenna pulled the sweatshirt over her head and gave her a blanket to wrap around her exposed lets.

Tobin looked over at Alex as she drop back to the house.  “Are you warm enough Lex?” “Yah I’m good.”  “Well I guess racing up over the steps wasn’t such a great idea.” “Well I thought it was great until the step let go.  I was kicking your ass Heath.” “Yah you think so.” “Yup!” Tobin just laughed. “Al I’m just glad you’re ok.  We are all glad you did not drop through.” “I really don’t want to think about it too much,” Alex replied.  She smiled at Tobin and reached over and squeezed her hand.  “It definitely could have been a lot worse.”  I was in very good hands and it helped to ease my mind,” Alex expressed.

“The women got back to the house.  Alex was able to walk in without help.  She took a seat on the sofa and put both legs on the ottoman.  Tobin and Jenna unpacked the Jeep.  “So do you think Alex will be ok,” Tobin asked?  “I think so.  We will know more tomorrow.  Nothing appears to be broken.”  Tobin was definitely worried about Alex and Jenna could see the emotion written all over Tobin’s face.  “She will be ok babe.”  Jenna held her arms out.  Tobin fell into her embrace.   Jenna pulled back and reached her hands up and cupped Tobin’s face.  She kissed her gently on the lips.  Tobin held Jenna again. “She will be fine.  Don’t worry she seems pretty tough.”

Jenna finished putting a few more items away and then headed inside.  “Hey Alex, “How are you feeling?” “Not too bad considering.”  “Take this blanket and keep yourself warm.  I’m going to give you an ice pack for your side.”  “Ok,” Alex replied.  Alex iced her leg while she talked to Jen about Jeri and her husband’s recent trip to Key West.  Tobin can down stairs and grabbed a menu from the sub shop down the street.  “Here’s a menu from the local pizzeria.  I figured that it would make sense to order in.” Jen agreed.  Tobin wrote down everyone’s order and called it in.  “Ok guys, I will be back in a little bit.” “Do you need any help Tobin, Jen asked?  “I’m fine it will only take me about fifteen minutes to go over and back. Thanks for asking though.”  Tobin grabbed the keys and headed out the door.

Jenna, Alex and Jen sat around the living room talking.  Jenna grabbed the ice pack from Alex and threw it back in the freezer.  “Hey Jenna thanks for the help today.” “You’re welcome.  I’ll tell you this you scared Tobin and I.” “Well you’re not alone,” Jen said.  “It’s tough to see someone injured.  “Well it was scary.  When I heard the step crack I thought for sure I was going to fall through.  Somehow I was able to grab the railing and stop my slide.”  Jen reached over to Alex and held her hand. Happy that her sister did not get seriously injured.   

Jenna looked at Alex.  “Do you mind if I assess your leg?” “No go ahead.” Jenna asked Alex to lie flat on the floor.  “Can you bring your right knee up to your chest?”  Alex bent her knee and pulled it up.  “Go ahead and pull your knee as close to your chest as you can.”  “How does that feel?” “It feels tight.” “No pain?” “No pain.” “Ok well it appears that you got out of that fall with just some scrapes and bruises.”  Jenna reached her arm out and slowly pulled Alex up to a sitting position.  “Thank you Jenna.” “Anytime, glad I could help.”

Just then they heard the Jeep outside and in walked Tobin with the pizza and subs.  “I grabbed some beer as well.” “Good idea,” Jen said. “Great because I’m definitely toasting a few tonight,” Alex, replied.

After dinner they all decided to watch a movie.  Jenna brought some ice over to Alex.  “After you finish icing, I would take some ibuprofen before you go to bed.  I sat a bottle on the counter in the bathroom. “Great thanks Jenna.”  Jenna smiled. 

Alex thought Jenna was a great person.  Tobin was so lucky to have such a loving and caring partner.  Alex knew Tobin so well and she could see the connection they shared.  The movie finally finished and everyone decide to turn in.  Tobin finished brushing her teeth and washing her face and hands. She pulled back the sheets and found Jenna naked.  Tobin smiled and pulled off her t-shirt and pro’s. 

Tobin pulled Jenna in close and began to kiss her smooth lips.  “Mmmm you feel nice,” Jenna said.  Tobin began to move down Jenna’s body kissing her in many places until she arrived at her core.  Tobin circled Jenna’s clit with her tongue and inserted one finger ever so slightly and rubbed Jenna’s g-spot.  As Jenna’s hips rose off the sheets, she placed her hands on Tobin’s head to slightly increase the pressure.  With that, Jenna climaxed and as she relaxed down Tobin slowly kissed her way back up to her girls lips.  “You feel so good babe.” “I love to make you feel good baby,” Tobin replied.

Jenna held Tobin close and began to massage her lower stomach and inner thighs.  The next thing Tobin knew, Jenna was straddling her and kissing her neck and shoulder.  Jenna whispered in Tobin’s ear. “I love you babe. With that, Jenna’s intensity and sensual touches made Tobin rise and they fell asleep satisfied and motionless until morning.

Tobin got up and went downstairs to start some coffee and tea.  She was surprised to see Alex was already up sitting out on the deck.  Tobin walked over to the sliding door and stepped outside.  “Hey Lex, Do you feel alright.” “I’m ok, just did not sleep to well.  I had a dream I fell off those dam steps and once I woke up from that I was not able to go back to sleep.”  Tobin sat down beside Alex and gave her a shoulder hug.  Tobin totally understood the fear.  It was a similar fear she had shared with Jenna.

“Can I tell you something?” “Sure,” Alex replied.  “I got a sick feeling in my stomach when I saw you fall.  I thought to myself, I can’t lose you.  Jesus, Mary and Joseph I just you back.”  “Ahh Tobs that’s sweet.” “No Al I mean it.  I got really scared.  Thankfully Jenna was able to calm me down.  After the shock of the situation, I realized how much you still mean to me.” “Come here Tobin.”  Alex shifted her position on the lawn sofa and gave Tobin a hug.  Their embrace sparked feelings in both of them.  As Tobin lifted her head off Alex’s shoulder she hesitated from letting go and looked into those blue eyes.  “Tobin I’m not going anywhere.”  Tobin pulled back and wiped a small tear from her eye and looked out at the beautiful morning.  “Tobin I mean it, I’m not going anywhere.” Tobin smiled at her and continued to take in the morning.

“Ok so we have one more day here on the island.  Do you think you can walk around some of the shops in the harbor?”  “I’m up for that.”  “Ok, so when Jenna and Jen get up we will share out plan.  I’m going to make myself a cup of tea. Would you like anything?” “I’ll come in a grab a coffee when you fix your tea.”

“This is such a beautiful spot Tobin.  You’re so lucky to have this at your disposal.” “Yah I feel blessed.”  With that said Jenna came down the stairs.  “Good morning Alex,” as Jenna gave her a hug. “How is your side?”  “It doesn’t feel too bad.” “Well that’s good to hear.”  Jenna walked around to the other side of the kitchen island and slid her arm around Tobin’s waist and kissed her girl.  “Good morning babe.” “Morning baby.”  Alex could sense the strong connection.

Alex flashed back to a time where it seemed everyone on the national team was either engaged, married, or dating someone, everyone except for Tobin.  There were many attempts to try and get her to go on a blind date, but she would not go for it.  I always felt bad for Tobin because she was always the single one of our group.  In reality, it bothered us more than is bothered her.  Tobin was always so patient.  She waited for life to come to her.  I wish some of that had rubbed off on me, Alex thought.  I was always trying to have it all.  In the end, I realized that sometimes life can’t be pushed it has to come to you.  Alex was genuinely happy for Tobin.  She deserved all the happiness that life could offer.

“Lex.”  “Alex.” “Oh yah.  Sorry.”  “Would you like waffles for breakfast?” “Sounds great. Let me help you.” “Ok, Tobin said.  “Jen likes waffles right?”  “Yes.”  Tobin and Alex reminisced about the days in camp and were laughing at some of the stories they remembered with Kelley.  “What is Kelley up to these days Tobin?”  “She has a great job in San Francisco.  She ended up staying with Underarmor. She went from a client to a management roll in their marketing office.  It’s perfect for her.  When she comes to the east coast, we get together and surf.  She is still the same old Kell. When we come your way and visit in California, maybe we can include her.”  “Could you share my number with her?”  I would love to call her.” “I’m sure she would love that.  We have talked about you over the years and she would love to catch up with you.” 

After breakfast and showers, they drove down to the harbor shopping area.  There were many cool galleries and some great clothing boutiques.  Alex and Jen were in their glory.  Jenna and Tobin shopped more for the sake of need.  Tobin enjoyed the local artisan’s and art galleries.  The group shopped for a few hours when Tobin noticed that Alex had sat down on one of the rock walls.  “So if I remember correctly, you could shop for hours.  Is you’re leg ok?” “Yah I’m feeling my leg a little.” Tobin stood up and waved Jenna and Jen over to where Alex was sitting.

“Hey guys, I think Alex needs a break.  Let’s grab some lunch.”  They decided to grab a bite at one of the local taverns.  The conversation bounced between past stories to current events.  There was a lot of laughing and joking.  It was an enjoyable afternoon.  Alex extended Tobin and Jenna an invitation to visit her out in California.  Jenna had never been to the west coast.  She thought it was be a great idea.  “Next time we get time off we will check into it,” Tobin said.  

After lunch they spent of the rest day at Gretchen’s house hanging out on the deck.  After dinner they packed up their stuff for the trip home the following day.  The sail back to Connecticut was smooth and Alex even got to sail the boat again for a little bit.  They got everything unloaded from the boat and into the car and they drove back to the condo.  Tobin told Alex and Jen they were welcome to sleep at their place and take off for New York in the morning.  Jen thought that was a good idea. 

Tobin brought Alex’s bag upstairs.  She entered the spare bedroom which had two full size beds.  “This is perfect Tobin.  Thanks,” Jen said.  “No problem.”  Tobin brought her bad into her bedroom.  Meanwhile, Jenna opened a nice bottle of wine and they all sat around and talked about how much fun they had except for Alex’s fall on the steps. 

After the bottle was empty Alex decided it was time to turn in.  “Good night guys. See you in the morning.”  “Goodnight.” Jenna, Tobin and Jen all continued to visit.  Jen told Tobin she was so happy they were able to make to trip.  “Tobin I’m so happy you will be friends again.  She told Tobin that Alex was never the same after she left for France.  Tobin listened and basically told Jen that Alex’s friendship was a hard thing to let go and she was happy the ways things have turned out so far.  “Jen I’m hoping that we can get back to where we used to be.” “Well it appears that you have a good start.”  Tobin smiled.  “Well I think it’s time for me to get some sleep as well,” Jen said. “Do you need to be up at any certain time Jen,” Tobin asked? “Nope, as long as we are back to New York by tomorrow night, we will be fine. “Ok. Good night ladies,” Jen yawned.  Jenna turned off the light and her and Tobin headed to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

When Alex arrived home she called her parents letting them know she had a great time at the reunion.   She told them about the sailing trip her and Jen took and how much fun it was.  They asked how Tobin was doing and Alex described what she did for work and where she lived.  She also told them about her girlfriend and how nice she was.  Alex’s parents loved Tobin. She was always smiling and had been a positive force in Alex’s life.  They knew that Tobin supported Alex through many of her emotional bouts with anxiety and she was one of the reasons Alex ended up being such a success.  Without her friendship Alex may not have made it through the camps and in turn not made it onto the national team.

After Alex got off the phone she decided to text Tobin.  “Hey wanted to let you know I made it home.  Thank you for sailing us over to Block Island.  It was a great time.”  Alex pushed the send button and set her phone down on the nightstand.  She started to unpack and started a load of laundry.

As she sat down she heard her phone vibrate. She reached over to see a message from Tobin. “Glad to hear you made it safely.  It was great spending time with you.  We look forward to coming to California hopefully soon.  Jenna and I have been talking about the trip since you left.  I’m sending a few pics from the sail.  Have a good night….ttys T.”

Alex responded back and then saw a new message with attachments.  She opened the pics and there was one great shot of her and Tobin.  She emailed it so she could open it and send it to her printer.  Alex sent the file to print. She loaded the paper and watched as the photo printed off.   She placed it in a frame on her dresser.  It brought a smile to her face.  All of a sudden she remembered.

Alex walked over to the bed and knelt down and pulled out a shoebox.  It had been a long time since she had opened it.  As she lifted the dusty cover it revealed a collection of pictures.  As Alex began to flip through, she found many old pictures of her and Tobin.  Many memories began to surface.  One picture in particular made Alex flashback to a remembrance.

_….“Tobin I’m sorry.” Tobin was not sure how to react._

_The two women had enjoyed a beautiful day at the beach.  Alex watched the midfielder surf while she sunbathed.  That night they went out to dinner and ended up at the local bar.  They decided to have a few additional rum cocktails and they danced.  They were having a great time.  They ended up walking back to their hotel early in the morning and that is when Alex made her feelings known.  Tobin walked into the room and collapsed on the bed.  Alex sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at Tobin.  She stared into Tobin’s soft brown eyes.  She could not stop._

_It was an intense look and Tobin shared in the moment.   The next thing Tobin knew Alex was leaning in and she stopped right in front of her lips.  Tobin could not breathe.  She had feelings for Alex but would never act upon them due to the fact she was married.  At that moment, Alex appeared not to care. She was focused on Tobin._

_Alex closed the gap and gently kissed Tobin and pulled away and continued to take Tobin in.  “Alex….. what’s.” That was all Tobin could get out.  She bent down and tried to kiss her again, but this time Tobin reached up with both hands and held Alex’s face.  “Are you sure about this?”  Alex leaned her heard against Tobin’s. “I’m sure.”  Tobin pulled Alex’s lips to hers and they shared in a passionate kiss.  The cloths fell to the floor and the two women explored and satisfied each other’s needs.  There was no stopping the desire. The next morning Alex woke up in Tobin’s arms and she felt guilty.  She slowly rolled out of bed when Tobin stopped her.  “Hey where are you going?” “I need to go to the bathroom.” “Ok, well hurry back.”_

_Alex went into the bathroom and loosely closed the door.  She began to cry and Tobin heard her.  Tobin immediately got up and gently pushed the door open.  Alex was leaning against the sink with both arms and Tobin rubbed her back.  “What’s going on Lex?”  “I don’t know what to do.  I’m sorry Tobin.” “Why are you sorry?”_

_Alex stood up and walked out of the bathroom and Tobin followed her to the bed.  Tobin knelt down.  “Come on Alex.  Let it out.”  “I want to be with you.  You make me feel loved.  I need to leave Servando but I’m not sure he will let me go.  He’s possessive.  I should have never pulled you into the middle of this.”  Tobin took a minute._

_“You did not drag me into this.  If anything I was weak and should have said no.  I couldn’t because I have feelings for you too, Tobin explained.   I have cared about you for a long time.  It has been difficult sleeping beside you all these years and never being able to touch you.  I’m only human I could no longer hold back.”  Tobin reached out for Alex and they shared a long embrace._

_“I’m not sure what to do,” Alex said. “Well I think you have a decision to make.  I do know one thing.  I can’t sleep with you until you make your choice, Tobin expressed.  I just can’t. It will further cloud your decision.”_

_Alex did not disagree.  She knew she compromised her values and Tobin’s…..._

Just then her phone buzzed and she saw that Tobin had sent a few more pictures.  The shot with Tobin straddling her was too much to take.  She needed to close it down and turn off her mind for now.  Tobin was very happy in her relationship with Jenna and Alex respected that.  

Alex looked through a couple more piles of photographs and she pulled out a great shot of her and Tobin on the bus together during their time with the national team.  She stuck the photo into the side of her mirror and closed the box up and placed it back under her bed. 

As the months went by, Alex and Tobin continued to share texts and talk on the phone.  Tobin gave Alex the dates of when they could travel out to the west coast.  Alex was good with the week that they chose.  Tobin went ahead and booked the tickets. She was excited to tell Jenna.

Jenna had just got out of the shower when Tobin came home. “Hey Baby. How was your day?” “Not bad.” Tobin walked up to Jenna who was standing in just a towel and she gave her a hug and at the same time pulled a pair of tickets to California from behind her back. “Oh my God Tobin!  You got tickets.” “Yup.”  Tobin already knew the week they had planned to take off and she confirmed with Alex’s schedule.  Jenna was so excited.  Tobin also got in touch with Kelley. She sent a text letting her know when they were planning on visiting.  Kelley was going to check her schedule and let Tobin know if she could make it down to LA at some point during that week. Everything seemed to fall into place.

Tobin and Jenna planned to fly in on Friday.  Kelley told Tobin she would fly into Santa Barbara Airport Saturday morning and rent a car and meet at Alex’s place.  Kelley was excited to see everyone again.  It had been a long time.   The weeks flew by and Jenna and Tobin we finally on their way to the west coast.

Alex was standing in LAX waiting for them to arrive.  Their connecting flight from Chicago was on time.  As the plain unloaded, Alex saw Jenna first and waved them over.  Everyone gave each other a hug and they got into the car and headed to Alex’s house.  Jenna just took it all in as she gazed out the window.  She was amazed at how different it looked.  “Hey Kelley told me she is really excited to catch up with us.  She is renting a car once she arrives in Santa Barbara.”  “That sounds good.  It has been a long time.  I missed her at the reunion.”  It took them two and a half hours to get back to Alex’s home.  The traffic was unreal in the LA area.   

They finally arrived at Alex’s home.  Alex opened the garage door and they walked into the kitchen.  “I’ll give you the tour.”  Alex showed Tobin and Jenna to their bedroom.  “Here you go.  I will ask Kelley to sleep in the smaller bedroom.  Hopefully that will be ok.” “If I know Kelley she will be fine anywhere. She’s the same old Kelley,” Tobin said.

Alex, Tobin and Jenna grabbed subs and hung out at Alex’s place.   Kelley texted Tobin letting her know she would arrive on Saturday afternoon around three o’clock.  Tobin let everyone know.  “Maybe tomorrow before Kelley gets here we can stop by my parents and say hi.”  “That would be great.  I love your parents,” Tobin replied. 

Jenna and Tobin told Alex they were going to get ready for bed.  It had been a long day and they were tired.  Both women decided to take a quick shower so they could clean off the travel from the day.  It did not take them long to get ready for bed.   As soon as their heads hit the pillow they fell asleep. 

The next morning Tobin had got up first.  She walked downstairs to find Alex reading a book.  “Hey Lex.” “Good morning.  How did you sleep?” “I sleep like a rock even though it will take a couple days for me to adjust to the time change.  “Is Jenna still sleeping?” “Yah.  She usually sleeps in.”  Alex smiled.  She remembered that Tobin was an early riser when they roomed together.

“What would you like for breakfast?  I got some bagels and fresh fruit yesterday.” “That sounds great.”  “I have tea or coffee whatever you prefer,” Alex said.  Tobin told Alex she would check on Jenna to see if she was awake yet.

Tobin walked into the bedroom and Jenna was still sleeping.  Tobin sat down next to her girl.  She watched her peacefully sleep.   Tobin bent down and gently kissed her forehead.  Jenna did not budge.  Tobin did not have the heart to wake her so she headed back down stairs to have breakfast.

Alex looked up as Tobin came around the corner.  “No luck?” “She’s still out.  I did not want to wake her.”  As they sat down for breakfast, Alex thanked Tobin for the pictures she had sent.  She told Tobin that it prompted her to pull out some old photos from when they were in camp.  Tobin told Alex she would love to see them.  Alex agreed and went upstairs and brought down the box. 

“Let’s finish breakfast and then we can look through them. “  “Sweet, Tobin replied.” Once finished they picked up the dishes and sat together on the sofa.  It was really fun going through the old photos.  The pictures brought back so many memories.  As Tobin flipped through the stack she stopped in her tracks. It was a picture of them from Bermuda.  This picture was taken the day the two of them ended up in bed together.  Alex looked at Tobin.  Tobin got all tangled up inside.  “That was one of the best days of my life,” Alex said.  Tobin was not sure how to respond.  After a few seconds Tobin replied, “That was a great trip.”  She left it at that and kept going through additional pictures not quite knowing what was coming next. Thankfully, the rest of the box was about the national team trips and camps.  As Tobin passed the box back to Alex, Tobin smiled as she looked at her friend. “I miss those days,” Alex said.  “Those were fun times,” Tobin replied. 

Alex went upstairs and as she put the box away she looked at the picture she had stuck in her frame.  She realized she still had feelings for Tobin.  As she came down the stairs she saw that Jenna had gotten up and she was cuddled into Tobin’s side on the couch.  “Good Morning Jenna,” Alex said. “Good morning.”  “When you’re ready to eat, let me know.  I have fruit and bagels along with tea or coffee whatever you like.”  “Great thanks so much.” 

It was a sunny morning.  As they were headed over to Alex’s parents, Jenna asked Alex to stop at a bonsai tree store.  Jenna purchased a small tree that she could bring back with her.  Finally they arrived at Alex’s parent’s home.   The home was beautiful.  As they got out of the car, the front door to the home opened and Pam and Mike came out.  Pam came down the steps and immediately gave Tobin a big hug.  “Wow Tobin it has been a long time.  You look wonderful.”  Tobin smiled and introduced Jenna.  Pam pulled Alex in for a hug next and kissed her on the cheek.  Her dad did the same.  “Well let’s go inside,” Pam said. 

There were more stories and laughter shared and Jenna could see how much Tobin meant to the Morgan’s.  As Jen had said she was like another daughter to them.  At one point Alex walked over from the kitchen and rested her hands on Tobin’s shoulder’s. She was joking and called Tobin a dork.  That was one of her pet names from years back.  Tobin just laughed it off but Alex’s touch had a lingering effect.  The Morgan’s wanted to know all about Jenna and she talked to them about her background and how she met Tobin.  They were thrilled that Tobin had found someone to share her life with.  They also knew that Alex even though happy to be reconnected to her friend was struggling with her feelings.  Those feelings she had would have to stay locked up.  Tobin was happy and committed to Jenna.

The Morgan’s asked the women to stay for lunch and then they were headed back to Alex’s place to meet up with Kelly.  Pam told Tobin how happy she was that she helped Alex at the reunion.  She has been so different over the last 6 months.  Pam told Tobin Alex really missed you.  She knows she made a big mistake with Servando and I’m sure she will do everything in her power to right that wrong.  Tobin smiled at Pam and she told her she was really happy that things worked out the way they did.  “Alex means a lot to me too.  I have missed her friendship.”


	7. Chapter 7

Six months later…..

Alex boarded the plane headed to New England with a heavy heart.  The last time she was in Connecticut, Jenna was alive.  Alex was heartbroken for Tobin.  When she landed in Boston she rented a car and drove straight to Tobin’s condo.  She was planning on staying at a B&B in town but Tobin would not have that. She asked Alex to stay with her.  Only her parents were at the condo so she had plenty of room. 

As Alex got closer to Tobin’s condo her stomach began to feel queasy.  She was very anxious.  Her feelings were all over the place and she was not sure what to expect.   Alex pulled into the driveway and she got out of the car and stretched.  She took a deep breath, grabbed her bag and walked up to the front door.  Tobin’s mom opened the door and gave Alex a big hug. “Oh Alex how was your trip?”  “It was fine.” “Tobin will be happy to see you. She is really struggling.”  Cindy showed Alex to the spare bedroom upstairs.  Alex set her bag on the bed. “Where’s Tobin,” Alex asked? “She is outside on the deck.”

Alex went downstairs and Tobin’s dad was in the kitchen.  She gave him a hug and he opened the slider and Tobin looked up.  Alex stepped out onto the deck without a word and walked over to Tobin who was sitting and she knelt down and hugged her friend. “I’m so sorry Tobin.”  Alex held Tobin as the tears rolled down her face.  Alex rubbed Tobin’s back as she cried. 

Alex could only imagine the sadness that existed in her friend’s heart.  As she pulled back she could see the pain and loss in her eyes.  “I’m glad you’re here Lex.”  Alex moved Tobin’s loose bangs from her face and pulled her head back onto her shoulder.  “Have you eaten anything?” Tobin shook her head no.  “Can I get you something?” “I’m not feeling hungry.”

Alex slowly pulled back and stood up.  She took Tobin’s hands and pulled her up.  “Let’s go inside and get something.”  Tobin hesitantly moved inside with Alex.  Cindy and her husband told the women they were going to do some grocery shopping and later they would go to the funeral home to finalize the services.

Alex fixed Tobin and herself a cup of tea and a couple pieces of toast.  After they finished Tobin sat on the sofa in the living room.  Alex rinsed off the dishes and placed them in the sink.  She walked over and sat beside Tobin.  “How did the tea and toast settle,” Alex asked?  “It was good, thank you for pushing me.”  “I’m glad you got something in your stomach.”  After a few minutes, Tobin leaned into Alex’s shoulder and Alex reached her arm around to hold her.  There was a familiar silence between them.  Alex was comfortable with just holding Tobin and after ten minutes or so Alex could tell Tobin had fallen asleep into her side.  There was always calm energy coming from Tobin.  Even in this terrible turn of events, Alex could still feel her gentleness and easy vibe.  That was something that Alex was always drawn to and that energy had been helpful to her over the years.  Alex closed her eyes and drifted off.

The Heath’s came in from shopping and they were happy to see that Tobin was actually sleeping.  She had not slept much over the last week.  Cindy smiled as she looked at the two women.  They let them continue to sleep for another hour.  Cindy came downstairs and bent down beside Alex. “Hey Alex, we need to get Tobin ready to go to the funeral home.  Alex nudged Tobin and she was still sound asleep she did not want to wake her.  Tobin’s mom rubbed her daughter’s arm and Tobin slowly woke up. “Tobin we need to get ready to go.” Tobin straightened herself up and still looked half asleep. “I’m happy you got some rest.  Are you hungry?” Tobin told her mom that Alex had made her some tea and toast and that settled well.  Cindy smiled. “That’s good.” 

Tobin got up and went to her room upstairs.  It took all her energy to get dressed and comb her hair.  Tobin had always had long hair but in recent years had cut it shoulder length and wore a headband to keep is out of her face. “Is there anything I can do while you guys are out,” Alex asked?  Jeff told Alex they were going to grab a few pasta dishes on the way back and thanked her for asking.

They left and told Alex they would be back a little before seven.  Alex sat and watched television for a while. She thought about how difficult it must be to prepare a funeral of a loved one.  Alex snapped off the television and went upstairs and took a shower. Washing off the travel from the day always felt good to Alex.  She dried off and changed into her sweats.  As she walked by Tobin’s room she noticed a group of pictures on the dresser.  Tobin had the group picture of their trip over to Block Island and beside it was an old picture of them from Bermuda.  Alex had forgotten about that captured moment on the pink sands.  She was surprised that Tobin had kept that all these years.  Alex had really screwed up when she allowed Servando to possess and manipulate her.  Tobin had never given up on Alex.  It made Alex feel grateful to get another chance.

Alex was texting her parents.  They asked about Tobin and were sorry that they could not attend the funeral.  They were traveling outside the country.  Mike had a business trip and Pam and Jen tagged along.  Kelley had texted Alex letting her know that she was on her way to Connecticut from Colorado and would be coming in and meeting up with Amy and Lauren and they were planning on driving from New York together.

Alex heard the door open downstairs.  Tobin came upstairs and went into her bedroom.  Alex put her phone down and walked over to Tobin’s room.  “Hey.” Tobin sat on the bed and held her head in her hands. “I just can’t believe she is gone.” Tobin held her hands together pushing her finger tips into her eye brows.  She said a prayer asking for strength.  Alex sat beside Tobin. “Let’s go downstairs and try and eat a little more.  It will be good for you. You will need the energy for tomorrow.”

The two women came downstairs and helped Jeff and Cindy set the table.  Alex asked Tobin if she wanted a little wine.  She decided to have a little with dinner.  The wine actually was a good idea.  It relaxed Tobin and increased her appetite.  After dinner Tobin and Alex took the wine out onto the deck.

Tobin had another glass of wine.   “I’m not sure what to do anymore Lex.  I’m not feeling like I want to even continue to live.” “Tobin, don’t say that.  Jenna would not want you to feel that way.  She would want you to keep her memory close and live a full life.  I know that it’s difficult to see that now.  But in time you will.”  Tobin listened.

As she finished the last of her wine she told Alex she was going to try and get some sleep.  Alex knew that was a good idea and she decided to turn in as well.  “Good night Tobin.  If you need anything let me know.” “Thank Lex, good night.”

Alex got into bed and she was almost asleep when she heard Tobin say her name in the dark. “Alex are you awake?” Alex was just drifting off when see replied, “Not yet.” “I can’t sleep.” Alex sat up in bed and told Tobin to come over.  Tobin got under the covers.  There were so many times that Tobin helped Alex when she could not able to sleep.  In this moment the roles had been reversed.  Alex was happy to give back to Tobin.  Alex rubbed Tobin’s back and then pulled her back into her front.  “Thanks Lex. I’m having trouble sleeping in our bed.”  Alex understood. She pulled Tobin closer and they fell asleep.

The next day was difficult.  Tobin had to be strong and hold it together.  She broke down when she saw Amy, Lauren and Kelley.  They all loved her so much and Tobin was happy they made the long trip to support her.  After the services the Heath’s had reservations at a local restaurant and everyone who attended the funeral was invited.  It was a difficult day. Amy, Lauren, and Kelley came back to Tobin’s house afterwards.  We hung out on the deck together and talked about national team memories and caught up on how everyone was going.  How kids and husbands were doing.  Tobin was starting to nod off.  She was exhausted.  She decided to get ready for bed.  Her mom went upstairs with her and helped her.  Cindy came down when she finished and she came outside on the deck with the rest of us.  We all talked about the details of the accident and we all knew that in time, Tobin would be ok but right now she needed our love and support.  Cindy thank us all for being such great friends over the years.  She expressed how lucky Tobin felt to have you all in her life.  She talked about Jenna and how beautiful a person she was.  Tobin and her relationship was a stretch at for the Tobin’s parents.  They were very conservative and did not really understand the relationship.  Over time they grew to love Jenna and saw how happy she made their daughter and in reality that was all that mattered.  The accident had taken the wind out of everyone’s sail. 

I walked Amy, Lauren and Kelley to their car and gave them a hug goodbye.  I was planning of staying a few more days.  They got in their car and headed back to their hotel room.  Their flight was scheduled for the next morning.  Tobin’s parents were sitting in the living room when I walked back in from outside. I sat down next to Cindy and she reached over and squeezed my hand. “Thank you Alex for all your support to Tobin.” “You don’t have to thank me.  I just want to see her happy again.  It’s sad to see her like this.” “I’m glad you are staying for a few extra days,” Cindy said.  “We are going to turn in. Goodnight Alex.” “Goodnight.”

Alex walked down the hall to her room and as she turned on the small lamp, she saw that Tobin was asleep in her bed.  She turned the light off quickly and went into the bathroom. She brushed her team and changed into a t-shirt and shorts.  She slowly got under the covers and fell asleep fairly quickly.  Alex woke up in the middle of the night she heard Tobin crying.  She placed her hand on Tobin’s shoulder. “Come here.” Tobin rolled her body towards Alex and she held her close.  Tobin was shaking.  “Lex I think I’m going to have to resort to the medication the doctor gave me.”  “Where is it?”  “It’s on my dresser in my room. Can you grab it along with a glass of water?” “Sure give me a minute.”  Tobin took the meds and after about ten minutes the shaking subsided.  “Tobin, how can I help?” “Can you hold me?” Tobin placed her head on Alex’s shoulder and Alex pulled her close.  The two women fell asleep.  Tobin’s mom noted the sleeping arrangement and spoke to her husband about it.  They were fine with the two together but were worried about when it was time for Alex to head back home. They were not sure if Tobin would be able to adjust.  Eventually, she would have to be on her own.

When the women woke up they came down for breakfast.  It was the first time she had had breakfast in over a week.  Tobin had lost some weight and still looked weak.  “Hey I have an idea, Alex said.  How about we drive down to the water, a change of scenery will be good,” Alex suggested.  Tobin was hesitant, but she finally agreed.  Alex said she would drive.  “Some fresh air will be good for both of us.” 

It was a beautiful day.  Tobin was leaning back in the Jeep with her Ray Ban’s on and just enjoying the sun.  Alex’s play list was upbeat.  It took them about thirty minutes to get down to the water.  They walk around and Tobin decided she wanted to go down and check on the boat. 

Tobin boarded the sailboat.  Everything looked good.  She grabbed the key from the ring Alex was carrying and unlocked the cabin door and walked around the galley and checked all the separate rooms.  Everything looked fine.  Tobin entered the bunk area Jenna and her shared.  There on the bed was yellow tank top.  Tobin reached down and pulled it up to her face and took in the scent.  The memory of Jenna came rushing back.  Alex had waited up top and as Tobin came up from the galley Alex saw tears in her eyes.  “What’s wrong Tobin?” “I found this. It’s Jenna’s. Last time I saw this she was wearing it.  Tobin just shook her head and the two women walked back to the Jeep.  They took a long drive down the coastline and then stopped at a beach. 

“When are you parents leaving,” Alex asked? “They will be leaving tomorrow.” Alex just thought about Tobin all alone.  She checked her schedule while they sat in the sand.  “Tobin, I’m thinking of staying until Sunday, would that be ok?”  “Are you sure? I don’t want to mess up your schedule.”  “Tobin right now I think you can use a friend and I think a few more days together would help.”  Tobin was happy to hear Alex say those words.  That night Alex told Cindy and Jeff she was planning on staying until Sunday.  Tobin’s parents were very happy to hear that news.

The next morning Tobin’s parents got packed up and ready to leave.  Tobin and Alex gave them each a hug and they were off.  The women decided to get some sun on the deck and they grabbed subs at the shop down the street.  Alex let Tobin talk about Jenna.  She had to begin the healing process and an important part was remembering the great memories she shared.  After a couple more days Alex could see Tobin regaining her strength and looking more like her old self.  “Hey Lex let’s go to dinner.  I’m tired of eating in.  The two women took showers and got ready.  Tobin had told Alex about this cool restaurant that was the next town over.  They had a nice meal.  Alex was so happy to see Tobin actually eat an entire meal.  It was the small changes that Alex noted and she knew Tobin was making progress.  When they got home they watch television for a while. 

It was getting late and Alex told Tobin she was going to get ready for bed.  Tobin agreed and they both got ready.  They both got into bed.  Tobin turned towards Alex. “Hey Lex.” “Yah.” “Thanks for staying longer.  You have helped me turn the corner.  I’m definitely feeling better.” “I’m glad.” Alex reached her hand over to Tobin’s face and brushed her thumb over her cheek.  “I love you Tobin. I want you to be happy.” Tobin grabbed her wrist and pulled Alex’s hand towards her lips.  Alex center tightened as Tobin kissed her palm.  It had been many years since Alex had felt that way toward Tobin.  She was somewhat ashamed of those feeling.  It was too early to even think about Tobin in that way.  Tobin’s loss was to fresh.

Tobin did not stop.  She continued to kiss her hand and then it happened Tobin began to suck on Alex’s fingers.  It was too much for her to take.  Alex pulled herself closer to Tobin and gently kissed her forehead.  That was all that Tobin needed and she pull Alex under her.


	8. Chapter 8

Tobin moved her hand up under Alex’s shirt and caressed her side moving her shirt up and over her head.  She placed gentle kisses along Alex’s neck.  Alex welcomed the contact but was somewhat hesitant.  In her mind she thought that sleeping with Tobin was a violation of Jenna’s memory.  As Tobin moved her kisses to Alex’s lips.  Alex pulled back slightly. “Tobin?” “Hmm.”  “Should we….” Tobin softly laid her finger across Alex’s lips and then kiss her.  Tobin pulled off her remaining clothes and slid Alex’s shorts down and moved them aside.  Her uninterrupted kisses and contact was all Alex needed to feel the walls around her guarded emotions begin to break down. 

Alex pulled Tobin closer.  She ran her tongue down the nape of Tobin’s neck and continued to her left breast.  Her anatomy was still familiar.  She loved the way Tobin’s stomach muscles flowed into her v-line.  Even after ten years of being apart the definition and familiar lines were still there.

Alex continued to move down Tobin’s body.  She was so happy to be in this moment.  She shifted Tobin’s thigh with her knee to give her the opening she needed and slowly slid her fingertips along Tobin’s inner thigh.  Her hand kept ascending as she found her center.  Tobin responded with a moan.  Alex remembered Tobin liked a gentle touch.  She moved down to her core and began to kiss her center.  She reacquainted her tongue with all the small folds and spread Tobin open with her thumbs granting full access to her clit.  Alex’s hot breath and sensual contact further moved Tobin closer to the edge.  “You feel so good.” “I love how you taste,” Alex said with a soft voice.   Tobin rose slightly off the sheets.  Alex drew Tobin’s clit into her lips and at the same time reached her hands up to Tobin’s chest and massaged her nipples. That’s all it took.  Tobin’s hands grabbed Alex’s head to place additional pressure on her core.  Tobin fell apart.  She heaved with pleasure.  As she began to settle out from the climax, Alex gently touched Tobin’s clit with her tongue providing a few more shutters of pleasure to the women that had for all intents and purposes captured her heart many years ago.  Alex kissed her way back to Tobin’s lips and rested her head on Tobin’s shoulder.

There were no words at first.   Alex lifted her head and looked into Tobin’s brown eyes. She could see happiness. “You felt amazing Lex.” Tobin reached both hands up to Alex’s face and kissed her. “I have missed you.”   Those words pulled at Alex’s heart.  Tobin shifted Alex under her for the second time and began to reposition herself.

Tobin slid her hand down to Alex’s thigh and moved her leg outward.  Her fingertips found Alex’s center wet and inviting.  She slowly slid her index finger into Alex’s core and after a minute of massaging her g-spot added her middle finger and they found a familiar rhythm. 

As Tobin continued, she would intermittently stop to tease Alex.  She would begin again then all of a sudden pulling back, she knew exactly how to build the anticipation and tip Alex over the edge.   It had been a long time since Alex had slept with anyone and her body was ripe.  With her walls down she welcomed the contact and Tobin continued to massage her core.  “I’m close, don’t stop,” Alex said.  Tobin moved in and out of Alex and of course teased a bit and stopped.  Alex wined a moment and then Tobin went down and worked her swollen core.  That was all it took, she grabbed the sheets and came multiple times.  Alex’s mind went immediately blank. The pleasure and sweet sensation flashed her back to their time in Bermuda. That was the last time that they had slept together.  Tobin kissed Alex’s lips.  “Glad I could return the favor,” Tobin smiled. “It’s been a long time.” Alex welcomed the warmth that Tobin provided and held her close.  Their intertwined bodies were satisfied and they fell asleep.

The next morning Tobin was already up making breakfast.  Alex could smell the coffee brewing from downstairs.  Tobin came into the bedroom and sat on the side of the bed as Alex rolled towards her.  “Good morning,” Tobin smiled as she rested her hand on Alex’s hip.  That was the first time she had seen Tobin smile since Jenna’s passing. “Good morning.” “Are you ready for breakfast?” “Sure.”  Tobin bent down and kissed Alex’s lips and pulled her in for a hug.  Alex smiled, but she was not quite sure what to say or how to react. She still held some guilt in her heart about last night.

After breakfast they sat out on the deck.  Alex enjoyed the sun while Tobin read the newspaper.  “So what do you want to do today,” Tobin asked.  Alex had no definitive plans in her mind.  She was still thinking about last night.  “I had not really thought about it,” she responded.

Alex could not get past last night and she knew she could not hold in her feelings any longer.  “Tobin?”  Can we talk about last night?” Tobin looked up at Alex.  “I’m feeling guilty.  I don’t want to dishonor Jenna’s memory.  I’m not sure we should have…..”  Tobin told Alex to stop.  Alex stopped.  Tobin sat quite looking at Alex.  Her mind was going but did not speak.   “Ummm…Lex…I….Hold on a minute.” Tobin got up and went inside.  Alex was confused. 

Tobin went upstairs and went into her dresser drawer and pulled out a box of letters she had saved over the years.  She was looking for one specific letter, a letter that was never sent.  After about five minutes she found what she was looking for.  Tobin walked downstairs and out onto the deck.  Alex looked up at Tobin as she handed her the letter. “What is this?”  “I wanted to give you this letter but never had the guts to.  I think it will help explain my actions.”  Alex was nervous as she opened the envelope.  She pulled out the letter and began to read it.  After a minute she began to cry.  She wiped her cheek and continued reading. 

_Dear Alex,_

_I’m not sure how to say this except to come out and tell you…I’m so in love with you. I have tossed and turned many nights trying to decide if I wanted to give you this letter.  I have to just come to the realization and accept the fact you have made your choice.  You will be married soon.  The week we spent in Bermuda was amazing. It will always hold a special place in my heart. If I had the power, I would have stopped time and we would have stayed there forever.  You are so amazing and I know I will never find anyone like you again.  I know I will have to move on.  But honestly my life will never be the same without you._

_If ever I have the chance to get you back I will.  I respect your choice and I wish you nothing but happiness.  But do know this, the love I have for you will never go away no matter what happens.  I love you that much.  At this point I will have to remain your faithful friend and settle for that role.  I will lift you up when you’re feeling down, provide advice when you need it most, and be the friend that you love spending time with.  I wish you all the best on your wedding day and as I watch you walk down the isle, I will be thinking about how I wish it was you I could have and hold for the rest of my life. I will pray that someday we will find our way back into each other._

_All my Love…. Tobin_

Alex was not sure what to say at first and Tobin was not sure how Alex was going to react.   “Tobin I wish you had told me how your felt?  I was the one that came onto you in Bermuda.  I was still trying to figure out if I in fact wanted to even get married to him.  Alex stood up and walked over to the deck rail.   She shook her head. “God Tobin we could have avoided so much heart ache and pain.” Tobin looked down in agreement.  The two women just looked at each other in silence. 

“I had no regrets or guilt when I made love to you last night.  I loved Jenna.  We were perfect for each other and she was special to me, but she was never going be you.  I finally decided to take the chance and let my true feelings be known to you.  I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable.  That was never my intent.  I had to make a decision Lex.  Let you walk away again or take the chance and finally share my heart with you.

Alex walked over to Tobin and reached out her hand. “Come here.”  Alex pulled Tobin off the chair.  “I love you Tobin. I always have.  I knew pretty soon after marrying Servando that the relationship was going to be difficult and there would be days I wished I was with you.  Thank you for sharing your letter.”  Alex slid her hands into Tobin’s front pockets and pulled her tight to her.  They shared a very intimate moment.  Alex seductively kissed Tobin’s lips and then she leaned her forehead towards Tobin’s and they knew they were at a crossroad.  It appears they were on a edge of a new journey.

Alex kept the letter that Tobin gave her.  They talked about the future, something they had never done.  They decide to wait for a while until they told their families about their relationship.  Tobin and Alex understood the connection, but others might feel it was too soon.  Four months went by and Tobin and Alex shared the news about their relationship with family and friends.  They were finally committed to each other and they had some decisions to make.


	9. Chapter 9

Tobin and Kelley enjoyed a great afternoon of surfing.  The wave action was consistent and they got in some great rides.  Tobin laughed as Kelly dove into the water on her final run.  As she pulled her board out of the water Tobin reached her arm around her friend.  “Good one…..” “Ha Ha….” “You totally crushed it….” The two women joked with each other as they got changed behind the Jeep.  “I really enjoyed today Tobs.” “For sure Kel……nothing better than spending the day with my best bud. You caught some great waves and had a least one spectacular dive.  “Ha ha….Hey, when is Alex scheduled to land?”  “Around three and she should be here by six depending on traffic.  We can grab some dinner when she gets in.” 

Tobin and Kelley got back to the condo and took showers.  Afterwards they had a few snacks and hung out watching some Premier League matches.  Tobin was happy Kelley was able to take a couple weeks off from work and visit. Tobin cherished their friendship.  If the two of them had a choice, they would surf all year round. 

As Tobin watched the soccer game she was eagerly awaiting Alex’s arrival.  It had been five weeks since she had seen Alex and she missed her warmth and companionship.  It was just after six when Kelley heard a car in the driveway.  Tobin jumped up and went to the window. “She’s here.”  Kelley smiled at her friend and stayed in the living room so that they could have a moment to themselves.

Tobin opened the door and went outside to find Alex standing there with a big smile and open arms. Tobin ran down the stairs and into her arms.  She lifted Alex up and spun her around. “I’m so happy your here babe.” Tobin took one look into those blue eyes and kissed Alex passionately. As she stopped to catch her breath Tobin said, “I’ve missed you.” Alex smiled.  “I’ve missed you too.”  They held and kissed each other and all of a sudden heard Kelley open the front door. “Hey am I chopped liver.”  Alex laughed and letting go of Tobin, she ran up the steps to give Kelley a big hug.  “It’s so great to see you again Kel.”  Tobin brought Alex’s bags upstairs.  “Do I have time to take a quick shower before dinner?” Tobin and Kelly looked at each other rolling their eyes, “Quick….is that possible?” “Come on guys I will be quick.” Tobin smirked.  “Ok, but if you’re not out of the shower in ten I’m coming in.”  “I thought you wanted me to take a quick shower,” Alex winked. Kelley rolled her eyes. “Just hurray up we’re hungry.”  Alex laughed at Tobin. “You guys are like little kids.” “Yup.” The two answered in unison.

The shower felt great.  Alex actually got done timely.  She dried her hair and got dressed.  Tobin walked into the bedroom just as Alex was fastening her bra.  Tobin look at the women before her. “You’re so beautiful.” Alex blushed.   Tobin was drawn to the women in front of her.  She walked over and slipped her hands around Alex’s waist and slid her hands just under the waistband of her underwear and pulled Alex close.  She kissed her neck and Alex moaned into the contact. “Tobin that feels nice,” Alex whispered.   “You feel nice.”  Tobin pulled down Alex’s bra strap and continued to kiss her shoulder and she slowly moved toward her breast. “We have all night baby,” Alex whispered. “I’m not sure I can wait.” “Kelly is waiting for us. We should get going.” Tobin pulled Alex’s strap back up with a pout.

“Hey you guys coming,” Kelley yelled up from downstairs?  “One more minute!”  Tobin kissed Alex and pulled her hand from her hip.  Tobin took in a big breath.  Her senses were overloaded.  The combination of Alex in her underwear just out of the shower was more that Tobin could handle.  I’ll let you finish changing.” Alex kissed Tobin and they parted hands. 

Tobin went down stairs and Alex did just that.  She threw on a pair of grey skinny jeans and an oversized sweater with a perfectly matched blue and grey print scarf.  She applied some light makeup and she was done.  As she came downstairs, Tobin turned around and winked at her girl.  “Ok let’s go,” Kelley said.  Tobin reached out her hand and Alex took it.  They walk out behind Kelley.  Tobin pulled the Jeep out of the garage.  She had to put the roof back on when they returned from surfing.  It was a good thing because the forecasted rain started a bit earlier that predicted.

During dinner Alex updated Tobin on the details on how the home inspection went and they talked about finalizing the contract with the broker.  The home was in Alex’s name.  When she divorced Servando she paid off his half and removed him from the deed.  Alex did not place a lot of emphasis on that decision at the time, but now looking at it, she made a good choice.

“So what’s the plan over the next month,” Kelley asked?  “Well if the sale goes through as scheduled, I will pack up my stuff and move to Connecticut.  Both Nike and Fox had no problem with me relocating just outside New York.  The intermittent work I would have with them can be done in the city.  My biggest adjustment will be moving away from my parents.  I’m really close to them and it will be weird not to see them as often.  My mom cried when I told them.  They are really happy for me and they love Tobin.  It’s just going to be an adjustment.”

Tobin reached over and squeezed Alex’s hand.  “My parents have been a tremendous support to me.”  Kelley nodded her head.  “Tobin was willing to move to California but it would have been difficult for her to find a similar job so that’s why I’m moving here.  We talked about the best option at this time and we both agrred that eventually we will move back to California.

They finished dinner and headed back to the condo.  They hung out and watched a movie together.  The movie finished and they decided to get ready for bed.  “Good night guys, see you in the morning.” Tobin and Alex said, “Goodnight.”

Tobin came into the room behind Alex and she immediately slid her arms around her waist.  “Ok so where were we?”  Alex giggled as Tobin grabbed her.  “I’m so happy you’re here. I’ve really missed you.”  Tobin turned Alex around and began to kiss her neck and jaw line.  It did not take long for their clothes to scattered the floor.  Tobin placed Alex on the bed and continued kissing her body. Alex pulled Tobin’s head towards her and stared into her soft brown eyes.  The low light allowed her to see the smile her face.  Alex rolled Tobin and straddled her. They caressed each other.  The contact stimulated their minds and bodies.  The love they shared was intense and the reconnection was satisfiying. Tobin held Alex close after they both came and Alex quickly fell asleep with the warmth of Tobin’s front against her back. 

The next morning Alex rolled over to an empty bed.  She looked at the clock and it was a little after ten.  Alex slowly got up and went to the bathroom and then went downstairs.  Kelly was reading the paper while she had a cup of coffee.  “Morning Kel, where’s Tobin?” Kelly was hesitant in her response.  She was not sure what to tell her.  “She went for a walk.” “Oh ok.”  Alex got some breakfast and had some coffee.  It had been about an hour and Alex was getting concerned.  “She’s ok Al.  She probably stopped by the church.   Alex went upstairs and got dressed.  When she came down, she told Kelley she was going walk down to the church and try and meet up with Tobin.  Kelley asked Alex if she wanted her to go with her. She told Kelley she would be fine.  Alex grabbed her Nike jacket and headed out the door. 

As Alex walked, she kept thinking about Tobin and Jenna.  They were close.  She knew Tobin had a void in her heart and still miss her.  Alex still wondered if their relationship happened too quickly.    As she entered the small cemetery, across the street from the church, she could see Tobin sitting on the bench close to Jenna’s headstone.   She stopped a moment and then continued to slowly walk up to her.  “Tobin?” Tobin slowly turned around wiping tears from her face.  “Hey.” Alex responded by sitting down next to her and placing her arm around her shoulder.  They sat there quiet.  It was important that she share this moment.  Alex rubbed Tobin’s back.  She watched as Tobin’s tears steadily fall down her face.  Tobin took in a big breath and straightened herself up.  “I really miss her Lex.”  Tobin rested her head on Alex.  “I understand. You loved her.”  Tobin’s tears began to fall more steadily.  “Come here.” Tobin laid her head in Alex’s lap and she gently ran her fingers through Tobin’s hair as she cried.

“Some days are better than others,” Tobin said in a choked voice.  “Tobin you have reached the point where you need to mourn.  It’s important you greive.”  Tobin just laid still she just looked at the dates on the headstone and they still did not seem real to her.  After an hour or so Alex suggested they head back to the condo.  Kelley would probably be wondering where they were.  Tobin lifted her head.  Alex got up first and pulled Tobin up.  “I love you Tobin.  I know you loved Jenna and I know you miss her.  If you didn’t miss her something would be wrong.  It’s going to take time, time to heal.

Tobin walked over to the headstone and she kissed her hand and placed it over Jenna’s name.  Alex watched Tobin with sadness in her heart.  She could only imagine how difficult this was for her.  As Tobin turned she reached out her hand for Alex.  The two women walked back to the condo.  There we no words shared.  Tobin interlocked her arm with Alex’s and she leaned her head toward Alex.  Tobin Thanked Alex for her support and those were the only words expressed as they walked the remained of the way back.

Alex and Tobin walked through the door and Kelley could tell that Alex had found Tobin at the cemetery.  She knew the somber look.  Tobin went into the bathroom a minute.  Kelley asked Alex, “Are you guys ok?” “We’re ok.  It was intense at the cemetery. Tobin is grieving.  “She has gone down there a few times over this past week,” Kelly explained.  “It’s ok Kel, she needs to do this. It’s part of the acceptance and letting go of Jenna.

Tobin came out of the bathroom and went upstairs.  Tobin turned on the shower on and let the water run over her body.  She needed the release.  She cried.  She cried hard and the water soothed the pain as she cried.  As she stepped out of the shower she saw Alex sitting on the bed.  “Hey.” “Hey, Tobin replied.”  “Would you like some space? Kel and I can go shopping for a while if you need some time to yourself.” 

Alex knew Tobin well.  She was a person that needed to be in her own head and when she was ready to talk she would talk.  “I think I’ll go with you.  A distraction would be good.”  “Ok I will let you get dressed and I will be waiting downstairs.”  “Hold on Lex. Come here,” Tobin asked.  Alex walked over to Tobin and she reached her arms around Alex.  “Thank you for your understanding.  Your never push me to be anyone other than myself.”  Alex held Tobin and she said, “I want you to be happy.  Jenna has been a big part of your life.  You need to cherish her memory and hold it close.  I do not want to take any of that away from you.  I love you too much.”

As Alex went downstairs Tobin sat on the side of the bed as her heart swelled.  She was mourning over Jenna and at the same time was in love with Alex.  It was an strange contrast in feelings.  Tobin took a moment and pulled out her bible. In between the pages were countless letters that Jenna had written to Tobin over the years.  Many of the letters included scripture and inspirational quotes.  As she fumbled through the pile her eye’s caught a letter that had a clover taped to the paper.  Jenna had professed her love to Tobin expressing how lucky she was to have met her.

**_Tobin,_ **

**_“You’re a friend, a lover and a kind soul I have connected with in this life.  You’re so amazing and special. These two passages make me think of you.  “Your strength and conviction are an amazing part of who you are.  Continue to “Be strong with great courage….because the God is with Thee.”_ **

**_Psalms 121…“I will lift up my eyes to the mountains, and from where shall my help come? My strength comes from the God. He will not allow your footsteps to slip. He who keeps you will not rest.  I will be there to help you when you slip and the Holy Spirit will hold us strong in his hands when we need him most._ **

**_Love Jenna._ **

Tobin held the letter close to her heart.  She knew Jenna would always be with her in spirit and that gave her comfort.  Alex came upstairs looking for Tobin.  When she walked into the bedroom she found Tobin asleep on the bed.  Alex’s heart pulled.  She grabbed the throw blanket from the chair and covered Tobin. Alex knew Tobin was emotionally drained and she did not want to wake her.  Alex gently kissed her forehead and closed the door quietly. 

“Where’s Tobin?” “She’s asleep.  She was reading some old letters.  She’s grieving Kel.  Kelley nodded. Alex walked over and sat on the sofa. “She really happy you’re here.” Kelly sat on the sofa next to Alex.  “I worry Kel, I wonder if we got involved too soon.” “I don’t think so.  I can tell you this. She is totally in love with you.  She told me this herself.  When you got married it really hurt Tobin.  It was difficult for her to be around you.  As your well aware that was one of the big reasons that your friendship broke apart.  I’m telling you Alex she loves you. She loves you deep.  You are her first love.”  Alex listened. “Tobin and I have been friends a long time and it’s not always easy to know what she’s thinking. But you reconnecting your relationship did not happen too soon.  I actually think it was a saving grace for Tobin.”

Just then, they heard Tobin come down the stairs. “Sorry guys I crashed.  Do you still want to shop?” “We can if you’re up to it,” Kelley said.  “I’m honestly not sure I am. I’m feeling tired,” Tobin replied.  “We can hang out here.  Kel and I will run down to the store quickly and we can make some pasta and meat sauce.  I think we could use some wine as well.” That sounds perfect.” Alex walked over to Tobin while Kelly ran upstairs to grab her wallet.  “I love you,” Alex said as she kissed Tobin’s cheek. Tobin squeezed Alex’s hand and look at her girl with loving eyes. “I love you too.” 

“Ok we will be back in twenty.”  Alex grabbed Tobin’s keys and they were off.


	10. Chapter 10

After dinner Kelley went upstairs to get her stuff packed.  Her two week visit had come to an end.  It had been a fun two weeks.  The three women decided to go to breakfast before dropping Kelley off at the bus station.  When they arrived at the station, Tobin jumped out and grabbed Kelley’s bag. It was tough to say goodbye.  “Take care Tobin. Thanks for a great two weeks.” “You’re welcome here anytime.”  “I will call you once I’m home.”  Alex gave them their space so they could say goodbye privately.  She did not want to intrude on their moment. 

When they finished, Kelley walked over to Alex.  “I’m so glad we got time to catchup. It was great seeing you.  Take care of my girl,” Kelley winked.  “I most certainly will. It was great spending time with you Kel.”  Alex gave her a big hug. “Have a safe trip back,” Alex smiled. Kelley gave her the thumbs up.  Tobin came up behind Alex and reached around and hugged her from behind and laid her head on Alex’s shoulder.  “Love you guys.”  “Love you too Kel.”  They watched her get on the bus and they waved and then headed back to the Jeep. 

“Hey I was thinking,” Tobin said.  “It’s been a while since I have gone for a sail. What do you think?   Alex agreed but with some hesitancy.  “I’m not sure I’m going to be much help,” as she raised her shoulders doubting herself.  “You’ll be fine.  Remember I can sail her alone.” Alex felt a little better.  “I would love to teach you some more if you’re up for it.” “Ok, let’s do it.”  Tobin smiled.  They went back to the condo and pulled together a box of provisions and grabbed so extra clothing if needed.  They packed up the Jeep and headed to the marina.  As they drove she thought about the last time she was there.  She had found Jenna’s tank top.  Tobin had some wonderful memories sailing with Jenna, but it was time to build some new ones with Alex. 

It was a beautiful day.  Tobin went down to check the oil and fuel levels in the engine.  Everything looked good.  “Tobin can you help me with the cooler?”  Tobin came around the corner and looked up at Alex who was trying to maneuver the cooler down over the stairs.  “I got it.” Tobin reached up and lowered the cooler down into the galley.  Once everything was checked and secured, Alex and Tobin went topside.

“Ok Lex we are ready, take a seat here in the cockpit for now.  “When we reach open water I will raise the mainsail and the jib. I will let you know when you can help me.” Alex gave Tobin the thumbs up.  Tobin started the engine and backed the boat out of the slip.  They headed towards open water.  The wind was moderate and a good day to give Alex a chance to learn a few things.  Tobin turned off the engine and pulled up the mainsail.  As the sail caught wind Tobin tightened the ropes on the boom and told Alex to hold the wheel in position.  Tobin opened the jib and it immediately filled.   Alex could feel the boat redirect and pull against the wheel.  Tobin smiled as she walked back to the stern.  “Great job holding her steady babe.”  Alex smiled.  Tobin showed Alex how to snap and adjust the rope tension on the boom.  The system was beginning to make sense and Alex began to feel more comfortable.

Tobin walked back to the cockpit and stood behind Alex and reached her arms around her waist and continued to explain how to read the wind as it hit the sails.  “When you begin to see them loosen, you want to adjust the rudder away from the boom.”  Alex understood and practiced by moving the wheel one way and then the other to understand how the boat would react.  She was getting the hang of it.  Sailing seemed overwhelming to her at first.  But as Tobin began to break it down, it actually began to make sense.  Tobin watched Alex read the wind in the sails and she could tell she was staring to get it.  It made Tobin happy.  She leaned into Alex as she held the wheel with her.  “You’re doing great.” Alex looked back at Tobin and kissed her cheek. “I have a great teacher.”  Tobin winked and they continued to sail standing together.  “Hey, let’s head over to one of my favorite coves.  It will be a nice day to hang out and get some sun.” “That sounds great,” Alex replied.  Tobin helped direct the wheel in the direction of the cove. Tobin dropped the jib and mainsail.

As they glided into the cove, Tobin showed Alex how to drop the anchor.  It was a beautiful day to sail and Alex could see the joy in Tobin’s eyes.  They changed into their bathing suits and laid out some towels on the bow.  The sun was hot.  After thirty minutes of sunning, Tobin rolled over to Alex and asked her if she want to grab some lunch.  Alex was definitely hungry.  “Do you need help?” “Nope, I’m good.”

After lunch they continued sunbathe.  The sheltered cove was quiet. After another 30 minutes or so Tobin had an idea.  “Hey you want to skinny dip?” “What? What if someone is watching?” “There are no houses around.  I think we will be fine.” Alex rolled her eyes. “I’m not sure Tobin.” “Come on it will be fun.”  With that said Tobin removed her bikini and dove off the side of the boat.  Alex just laughed.  “Oh my god.”  “Come in. The water is great.” “Atlantic water is usually not great, it’s usually cold.”  Alex finally got the guts and removed her suit.  She went to the side of the bow and jumped in. “Jesus this water is cold Tobin.”  Tobin laughed.  “Give it a minute.”  Alex swam over to Tobin and splashed her.  Tobin splashed back.  They were teasing and splashing.  Alex swam around the front of the boat and Tobin started to take off after her.  Alex realized she was being chased and the race was on.  Alex decided to swim around to the stern. She grabbed the ladder to give herself a breather.  She did not hear Tobin.  “Tobin?”  She looked down each side and yelled Tobin? She still heard nothing.  All of a sudden Alex let out a scream.   Next thing she felt was Tobin grabbing her leg as she came up from under the water.”  “Ok that’s not fair.”  Tobin wiped the water from her face and smiled.  “I’m stealth in the water.” “You scared me.” “I’m sorry I did not mean to.” Tobin held the ladder and reached her arm around Alex.  Alex moved her legs up and around Tobin’s middle and she placed both arms around Tobin’s neck.  Tobin kissed Alex.  The contact was infectious.  The sensation of the water and her core up tight against Tobin’s body was more that she could take.  “I think we should continue this inside.” Tobin agreed.  They passionately kiss each other as the sun warmed their wet bodies.   Tobin walked to the bow and grabbed their towels.   She wrapped Alex first.  She pulled her wrapped body close to hers.  “You are so sexy like this.” 

The two women entered the galley and Tobin picked up Alex and brought her to the queen bed in the main cabin.  As she laid her down she slid her knees under Alex to lift her legs up.  Alex’s wrapped her legs around Tobin.  She began to slowly kiss Alex’s front as she unwrapped the towel from her torso.  Tobin’s hunger built and she began to kiss Alex’s breasts.  Alex’s nipples grew harder as her center pressed against Tobin.  “I need you baby.” Tobin looked into her eyes and gently slid her index finger inside of Alex.  Tobin massaged her g-spot and in turn rubbed her clit with her thumb. The connection was intense and her core was wet.  Alex arched up to increase the pressure.  Tobin continued to flick her hard nipple with her tongue.  As Tobin teased and bit on her nub, Alex could not take it any longer.  She shattered and heaved as she rode out the orgasm.  The pleasure made her melt into the bed sheets.  Tobin moved her body forward so she could kiss Alex’s motionless body.  “You felt amazing.”  “Aren’t you glad you decided to go skinny dipping,” Tobin winked.  Alex brought Tobin’s face to hers and kissed her unwaveringly.  The satisfaction was overwhelming. “I love you,” Tobin whispered. “I love you too baby.”  Tobin laid her head on Alex’s shoulder and reached her arm around her waist.  This was exactly where Tobin wanted to be, wrapped up with the women she loved.  Tobin was happy beyond words.

The gentle motion of the boat was relaxing and they were lulled to sleep almost immediately.  It was a comfortable place to be.  There were no deadlines and no distractions.  It was their place, their cove.  Neither women had any idea the time and they did not realize how long they had slept.   The next thing Alex heard was the sound of rain, rain hitting the deck of the boat.  “Tobin wake up we fell asleep.” Tobin slowly began to move.  “What babe.” She was a bit disorientated at first. 

“Tobin what time is it?”  Tobin had to get up and go to the galley to check the time.  She stuck her head up and out the hatch.  It was dusk.  When she looked at the clock it read 20:15pm.  She pulled the hatch back to close out the rain and she crawled back into bed with Alex.  “Well it seems that we slept about four hours.  It’s too late to sail back.  We will have to stay here for the night.”  “Can we do that,” Alex questioned?  Tobin could sense the worry in Alex’s voice.  Tobin pulled Alex close to her.  “No worries, no one will be looking for a lone sailboat in a quiet cove.   We will be fine for the night.”  Alex settled into Tobin’s arms and relaxed.  “Tobin? Can I take a shower?” Tobin smiled, “Yes, but I will need to start the generator so there will be hot water.”

Alex finished her shower and afterwards Tobin decided to do the same.  She wanted to wash off the salt water from earlier.  Once Tobin was done they decided on what they would have for dinner.  Tobin happened to have a nice bottle of wine she pulled out and Alex smiled.  They had some grapes and prosciutto left over from lunch along with one unopened block of cheese that was never opened.  Tobin had a box of crackers in one of the cupboards. 

They ate what was left over and shared the bottle of wine.  Tobin stood up and reached up into one of the galley cupboard.  She pulled out a deck of monopoly-deal cards.  “Hey look what I found.” Alex’s face lit up. “Wow that’s a flash from the past.  I’m in.”  Tobin dealt the cards and they got into a heated competition.  After a couple hours of playing it was tied 2 games apiece.  “Ok one more game and the winner hummm….gets….lucky.”  “Deal,” Tobin replied.

The final card was placed and Alex was champion again. “You would think after all these years I would be able to pull out one win,” Tobin groaned.   Alex took the last sip of her wine and stood up.  “Come here baby.”  Tobin got up. Alex took Tobin’s hand and they went into the cabin.  Alex pulled off Tobin’s tank and slid her hands around her back and slowly pushed down her Nike Pro shorts.  Tobin sat on the edge of the bed and Alex straddled her and began to kiss her pulse point.  “Baby, you will be the winner tonight.”  Alex kissed her way down Tobin’s body.  Alex began to imbibe and taste her core.  Tobin loved it when Alex would go down on her.  That sensation was like nothing else.  Alex knew exactly what Tobin liked.  She placed just the right amount of pressure and would softly suck Tobin’s clit making her cum multiple times.  Tobin’s insides were so pumped with blood that she could even feel her swollen g-spot as she squeezed her own vaginal muscles.  Alex would let Tobin relax down and then start all over again. Alex had Tobin so ripe that even her hot breath over her clit would send her over the edge.  Tobin had never had anyone make love to her like this.  Alex always exceeded her expectations.

Tobin rolled over on her stomach and Alex continued to kiss and caress her girl. “I love you Tobin.” Tobin smiled into the sheets, “I love you too Lex.”  Alex held Tobin and they fell back asleep.  The rain stopped overnight and the morning brought sunshine.  Alex woke up and Tobin was not beside her.  She could smell coffee.  She slowly got up and went to the bathroom and threw on a sweatshirt and a pair of shorts.  As she came up through the companionway she looked over to see Tobin sitting on the bow sipping her coffee. “Good morning.” “Good morning Lex.”  Alex sat down next to Tobin and she kissed her soft lips.  Tobin reached her arm around Alex and held her.  “How did you sleep?” “Like a baby.  There is definitely something special about being on the water.”  “How did you sleep?” “I slept great.” 

“It’s a beautiful morning to just sit back and think.” “What have you been thinking about?” “I’ve been thinking about a lot of things.” Tobin looked at Alex with a warm smile.  “I’ve been thinking about us.  We have been together for the last eight months and can’t imagine my life without you.  I thought about the reunion party.  What if that night never happened? Where would I be?”  Alex listened.  Jenna is still a part of me and at the same time I have you that I’m totally in love here with me.  You’re so patient and you’re not jealous of the fact that I still think of her.  You are amazing in that respect to me.”  “Tobin I learned a long time ago that jealousy is a dark emotion.  It can destroy everything if you let it.  Servando was a jealous person and I hated that part of him.  I would never want emulate that behavior.  I love you Tobin.  I know you loved Jenna.  Why would I ask you to lock up those emotions and not allow you to talk about her.  Jenna was an important part of your life.  If I asked you to do that, I would be locking away a very important piece of you.  I would never ask you to do that.” Tobin looked at Alex.  “You’re amazing.  I love you Lex.  I can’t wait until you are here with me every day.”  Alex kissed Tobin’s hand.  “I love being with you. Hopefully just another few weeks, and we will be together.”  Tobin took Alex’s hand into hers.  “We were meant to be together in this life and I never want to lose you again.”  The two women held each other and watched the sun rise.   After they finished breakfast, they sailed back to the marina and headed home. 

Alex was happy to be back at the condo.  The sailboat was nice and she did not mind being in tight quarters with Tobin.  But having more space to move around was her preference.    Alex and Tobin had a few more days together.   Alex was scheduled to fly back to California to finalize the sale.  She got a text from her broker that the contract was final and she only needed to sign it.  Alex was excited to start her new life with Tobin.  When she returned to California she got her stored items packed by a local moving company and she spent the last couple of days with her parents.  Once she was settled in Connecticut, she wanted them to visit and show them where she would be living.  Her ticket was booked and she was on her way, on her way to starting a new life with Tobin.


	11. Chapter 11

“OMG Tobin! She is going to love it. When are you going to pop the question?” “Not sure yet.”   “Come on Tobs, everything is always such a mystery with you.”   “Don’t worry Kel, you’ll be the first to know after Alex and our parents of course.”  “Ha ha keep me in the loop, I want to hear all about it.” “Don’t worry, I will.” Kelley smiled.  Tobin ended the face time call and got ready to leave for the airport.  As she placed the ring back in the box in her bottom drawer she thought about the morning they spent on the sailboat.  She was no in love and knew Alex was emotionally committed as well.  Alex’s unselfish nature and warm heart fueled Tobin and ignited her feelings that had been held buried in the past.  She still did not know how she wanted to propose or even when.  She just knew it would happen soon and she wanted it to be memorable. 

Tobin grabbed her keys off the counter and got into her Jeep.  The next week would be busy.  As she drove, Tobin sorted out the schedule in her mind.  She was so happy that Alex was on her way and that they would finally be together.  No more travel back and forth.  Entering the tunnel to the airport, Tobin followed the signs for arrivals and ended up parking on the 7th floor of the garage.  It was crazy busy at Logan and today was no exception.

Tobin walked into the terminal and checked the board.  Alex’s flight was still on time.  She waited at the gate impatiently as she watched for Alex to exit the jet way. It took all of three minutes and that’s when she saw her.  Tobin waved her arm to get her attention.  As soon as Alex saw her she quickly dodged between a few passengers and ran over.  She threw her arms around Tobin’s neck.  “You’re finally here.” They held each other tight.  “I love you,” Tobin whispered. Alex pulled her head back and looked into Tobin’s brown eyes.  “I love you baby.” She placed her hands on Tobin’s face and kissed her passionately.  Their connection was electric. “Let’s get your bags and head home,” Tobin beamed.  They collected Alex’s bags in the claim area and the two women walked hand in hand back to the Jeep and headed home to Connecticut.

They talked about the next week.  Tobin unfortunately had to work but planned on taking Friday off.  The moving company was scheduled to come on Tuesday.  The biggest item Alex had to move was her car.  She was able to convince the movers to include her bookcase, two antique chairs, several boxes of clothes and some small stuff she had collected over the years all in the same truck.   Tobin had already made space for the items Alex was moving so the transition would be smooth.  While Alex was in California, Tobin had the bedroom repainted and the new bedroom furniture they had picked out together had been delivered and was already set up.  It was a new look and a fresh start.  Alex planned to place the antique chairs in their bedroom and the bookcase would go in the spare quest bedroom for now.  Alex wanted to make some decorative changes to the condo and Tobin was open to the change.   She had never placed a lot of emphasis on decorating herself and knew Alex would enjoy updating the condo’s look.

They arrived in Connecticut and Tobin brought Alex’s bags upstairs.  When Alex walked into the bedroom she was so happy with the furniture and how Tobin had arranged it.  She noticed that the bedding was still sitting on the mattress.  “What’s this,” Alex asked?  Tobin looked at Alex with sincere eyes. “What do you mean?” “Did we order the wrong thing?” Tobin walked over to Alex and slid her arms around her waist. Tobin pulled Alex close to her. “I wanted to wait.” Tobin gently kissed Alex’s lips. “You’re going to make me cry.”  “I’ve been waiting for you.” Alex held Tobin tightly. “You’re so romantic baby.” Tobin smiled and walked Alex over to the bedding.  “Ok, let’s see what we got,” Tobin said.

They opened the bedding and the items were exactly what they had ordered.  “Let me throw the sheets in the wash and then once there done we can make the bed after dinner.” Tobin had ordered takeout from the Italian restaurant in town.  While they were waiting for the food to arrive, Alex decided to take a quick shower. The timing was seamless.  The food arrived as Alex came downstairs from her shower.  “Feel better?” “Yes, that was just what I needed.” Tobin grabbed a bottle of Pinot Noir from the wine fridge and Alex set the table.  They ate and talked about possible ideas for what to do on Friday when Tobin had the day off.  After dinner they relaxed on the couch and watched “Love It or List It” and “Property Brother’s”. During one of the commercial breaks, Tobin ran upstairs and threw the sheets into the dryer.  When she came down Alex just looked intently at Tobin. As Tobin rejoined Alex, she pulled Tobin close.  “I’m so happy we are finally together.  You are so special to me, I love you.” Tobin replied, “I love you more.”  They cuddled and Tobin rubbed Alex’s back.

Alex began to relax and she began to fall asleep in Tobin’s arms.  Tobin was so content. She softly ran her fingers through Alex’s hair and just enjoyed watching her sleep.  Tobin felt so lucky.  Her heart was full with the love she felt for Alex.  She thought about how she wanted to propose.  If she had her way she would propose now, but knew in fairness to Alex, she wanted her to get adjusted in her new environment first and she would know when the time was right.  Alex deserved that special moment.  Tobin was pulled from her thoughts by the dryer buzzer.  She slowly untangled herself from Alex.  Tobin went upstairs and pulled out the warm sheets. She made the bed quickly.  Tobin came back downstairs and knelt down beside Alex and caressed her arm as she began to wake her.  “Hey babe, it’s time to go to bed.” Alex slowly opened her eyes and she smiled at Tobin. “I’m sorry I fell asleep.” “No worries. Let’s get you upstairs to bed.”  Tobin pulled Alex to her feet and she headed up the stairs while Tobin turned off the lights in the kitchen and living room.

They got changed and brushed their teeth. Alex was tired but recognized that Tobin had made the bed.  As she crawled in under the comforter, she took in the lavender scent that filled her nose. Tobin turned off the light and slid in beside her.  “Thanks for making up the bed.”  “You’re welcome.” Alex rested her head on Tobin’s shoulder. Tobin lay quiet.  “Hey Lex, I’m not sure I can sleep. I’m so happy you are finally in my arms.” Alex lifted her head. “Oh baby I’m so happy to finally be here too.  I have been waiting for this day to come.  You make me so happy and I can’t imagine my life with anyone else.”    Alex pushed her body up and straddled Tobin. Tobin smiled as blue eyes moved closed to her face.  Alex began to place soft kisses on her lips, neck and pulse point.  She continued to kiss and caress Tobin’s body, she gathered enough energy to bring Tobin to the edge and easily push her over it.  Tobin relaxed into Alex and they fell asleep.  The next morning, Alex felt Tobin shift. As Alex rolled towards her warmth, Tobin kissed her forehead. “Good morning babe. How did you sleep?” “I sleep the best when I’m with you,” Alex smiled. Tobin’s hands slowly moved over Alex’s body and her fingers found their way under her tank. Tobin’s caresses were addictive.  She loved to trace an imaginary line between Alex’s hip bones and moved her hands along her inner thighs.  This pattern of movement ignited Alex’s core.  As Tobin lifted off her shirt and slid down her lace panties, Alex just took in the sensual nature of her lover.  Tobin knew what Alex liked and brought her to a climax several times.  As Tobin moved back up Alex’s body she kissed her lips, she said, “It’s official.  We have broken in our bed.”  “Yes we have,” Alex replied with a smile. 

Lazy Sunday mornings were always the best.  After breakfast the two women decide to take a walk.  It was really a beautiful morning.  As they walked down past the church, Alex leaned her head into Tobin and asked her if she wanted to stop by the cemetery.  Tobin squeezed Alex’s hand and they stopped for a brief moment at Jenna’s headstone.  Tobin laid her hand on the sun warmed stone and said a short prayer in her mind. Tobin looked at Alex and kissed her hand. “Thank you.” The two women continued to walk.  “So I have an idea,” Tobin said.  “Have you ever seen Mystic?” “No I have never been there,” Alex replied. “They have a really cool aquarium.  I think it’s the best one in New England,” Tobin explained. “Sounds cool let’s go it.”

Mystic was a quaint little town.  The movie Mystic Pizza was based on one of the local pizzerias in that town.  They walked through some of the downtown shops.  They happened to go into a jewelry store and Tobin noticed that Alex was looking at rings.  “You see something you like,” Tobin asked? “These are beautiful.”  Tobin knew what Alex liked.  She loved the emerald cut and asked the store clerk if she could see one of the rings.  Ruby was her birthstone and she loved the way it looked on her hand.  “That is really nice,” Tobin said. Alex handed the ring back to the store owner and they continued to shop.  Alex really liked Mystic.  The shops were different and the aquarium was amazing.

Tobin went to work on Monday with a sad face.  Alex’s stuff arrived Tuesday as scheduled.  As the week went on, Tobin saw their condo begin to take on a new style.  Alex knew what to change and knew what to preserve.  Her six sense and understanding of Tobin was very strong.  Tobin welcomed the change. 

When Tobin arrived home from work she opened to door and saw Alex in the kitchen standing by the sink.  Alex turned as Tobin embraced her.  “I missed you today.” “Me too, Alex replied.  Tobin could not keep her hands off Alex.  “So what did you do today?” “I cleaned and organized some of my stuff and then drove down to the market and picked up a few groceries. Tobin playfully picked Alex up. “What are you doing baby?” Tobin laid Alex on the sofa.  “All I thought about was you today.” Tobin began to kiss Alex’s lips and then moved to her neck.  In a very sexy voice Tobin spoke between her kisses, “What do you want to do for dinner?”  “Take out,” Alex replied?  “I like that idea.”

Tobin got up off the sofa and Alex looked at her longingly.  “I will call in the order.”  Alex pouted as Tobin walked to the kitchen. “You know, you can’t get me all fired up and walk away,” Alex said.  Tobin laughed.  “You should know by now that I like to tease.  Don’t worry babe.  I will always finish what I start,” Tobin replied.  Tobin ordered Chinese.

They ate dinner and caught each other up on their day.  Tobin was happy that she was going to be home Friday.  It had been a long week for her.  ESPN had been working on some system changes and it had impacted some of the database information that Tobin used for her analytics.  Tobin told Alex that she may need to travel to New York in the next month.  Alex decided to travel with Tobin to New York and let Nike and Fox know that she would be in town. 

As the conversation wound down the desire in Alex started to build inside.  “You know Tobin. You said you would finish what you started,” Alex winked.  Tobin smiled at Alex and she replied, “I did. No worries babe.”  Tobin picked up their dishes and placed them in the sink.  She then walked over and stood behind Alex and began to massage her neck and shoulders. “That feels great.”  Tobin leaned over and with a warm whisper said, “I think soap would move my hands much easier over you neck and shoulders.” “Humm I like the sound of that.”

By Thursday night Alex had completed everything she had planned for the week.  She was looking forward to having Tobin home on Friday.  Meanwhile, Tobin had been thinking about proposing.  She decided that New York would be where she would ask Alex to marry her. 


	12. Chapter 12

Tobin was finishing her packing and slid the small black box into the lower corner of her carry on.  She was beyond words.  As Alex entered the bedroom she sensed a different vibe in Tobin. “Hey are you ok baby you seem distracted.” “Maybe that’s because I have to get all this packing done and I haven’t had a minute to wrap my arms around you.” Alex smirked, “Well finish up then.  I’m waiting.” Tobin laughed.  She set down her last stack of clothes and walked over to Alex. She reached around her waist and just smiled at her. “Do you have your stuff packed?” “I do.” “Ok then let’s eat dinner I’m hungry.” Alex went downstairs and opened some wine.  She had baked a pan of lasagna.  Tobin told Alex she would be down in a minute.

 

Tobin grabbed her phone and made the reservations for Friday evening at _La Grenouille_ a French restaurant with a great reputation a couple blocks from where they would be staying. Tobin had told Alex she needed to bring a nice dress because ESPN was having an evening banquet at the end of the week.  She had everything set to go.  She was beside herself and hoped she could hold it together. 

 

As she came downstairs, Alex was just pulling the lasagna out of the oven.  “That smells amazing.” Alex smiled at Tobin. “Thanks T.”  They sat and ate dinner and talked about the schedule in New York.  Alex had two appointments.  Nike wanted her to do a photo shoot for their new line and Fox wanted her to attend a meeting.  Alex was so happy she would be able to travel with Tobin.  It was hard for her being at home all day while Tobin was at work.  “This next week is going to fly by.”  “So when does your session end on Friday,” Alex asked? “We will be done mid-afternoon.”

 

Tobin planned their special evening for Friday night and told Alex ESPN had scheduled a banquet dinner.  Tobin spoke with the hotel and booked Friday evening in one of their beautiful suites that overlooked the city.  For all intents and purposes, Alex thought they were checking out Saturday morning.  Tobin had the plan set in her mind.  Get dressed up take Alex to the suite and propose and then take her out for a romantic dinner. 

 

The next morning Alex and Tobin loaded their bags into the Jeep and left for New York.  It was a beautiful morning and it would be an easy drive into the city seeing they were early.  They arrived at the hotel and got checked in by 8:45am.  Tobin’s first training session began at 10:00am.  Alex watch television while Tobin got dressed.  “So what are you going to do today,” Tobin asked?  “Not sure yet, I know they have a workout room, so I may do that and then later I will shop a little.  When do you think you will be back?”  “Probably, around 4:30pm or so.” “Ok, I will plan to be back here by then.”  Tobin walked over to Alex who was sitting in the overstuffed chair and she leaned down and kissed her lips.”  Tobin could not pull herself away.  Alex kissed her passionately and then smiled into the kiss and pulled back. “Tobin you better get going or you’re going to be late.” “I think we should order in tonight. I don’t want to share you with anyone,” Tobin winked.  Alex winked back. “Have a great day. I love you.” “Love you babe.”

 

Tobin walked down to the elevator.  As she road down she thought about her plans. Alex did not know that Tobin had spoken to her parents about coming to visit. Tobin knew that Alex missed her parents a great deal and she would be thrilled to have them come.  Tobin shared her news of the engagement with them and they were very excited. Mike and Pam loved Tobin.  She had been such a big part of their daughter’s life and they knew how happy Alex had been since they reunited.  They planned to fly in on Saturday afternoon and Tobin was going to surprise Alex by picking them up announced after they check out of the hotel.

Tobin also told her own parents.  She wanted them to come over on Sunday for lunch and celebrate their engagement.  Her parents were so happy for Tobin.  It had been such a long time since Alex and Tobin had been together and they knew that their connection was very special.  The Heath’s and the Morgan’s knew each other from soccer so the visit would be a reunion in another sense.

The week progressed as planned and it was finally Friday.  Even though the training went quickly to Tobin it seemed like the week had dragged.  Alex’s photo shoot went great.  Tobin saw some of the preliminary pictures and she was so proud of her.  Her meeting with Fox was productive.  They discussed her future work on the Women’s World Cup in France and she was really excited to be chosen to commentate.  There was even a possibility that Abby might be included as well if her schedule would allow.  Abby and Sarah were chasing their three children between three different sports and she was trying to figure out if she could actually get the time off from her current coaching job. Fox told Alex they would let her know if Abby was in within the next month.

Tobin got ready for her final training session, which was scheduled to finish around 3:30pm. She told Alex that she would meet her back at the room so they could get ready for the banquet.  Three thirty could not come fast enough.  Tobin kept looking at the clock all day.  Finally she was out and she was excited to get up to the room.  Alex was waiting for her and she had already showered and was hanging around in her shorts and tank.  Tobin walked into the room and smiled at the beautiful women in front of her. “Hey baby, how was your session today,” Alex asked?  “It went really well. We just need to start the implementation and we will be good to go.”  Tobin sat on the side of the bed and leaned on her arm which she placed next to Alex’s hip.  “How was your day,” Tobin asked as she rubbed her side? “It was good.  I spoke with my parents and they told me they missed me and that they wanted to visit soon.” “That sounds like a great idea. I know it has been difficult not seeing them.” Alex nodded in agreement to Tobin.  Tobin smiled at Alex and leaned down and kissed her. “Hey, I’m thinking we should bag the banquet and you and I should just go out to dinner on our own,” Alex winked. “Oh really.  Hmmm….Let’s do it!” “OMG Tobin I’m kidding! You’re supposed to go right,” Alex questioned? “I’m sure we won’t even be missed. I say let’s bag it.”  Tobin reached her arms under Alex and pulled her close.  “You’re a bad influence Miss Morgan,” Tobin whispered in her ear.  Alex laughed. 

Tobin went into the bathroom to take a shower.  She had brought her phone with her so she could call the front desk and have them switch over the room.  She smiled as she stood drying off and chuckled to herself as she thought about how Alex was making her miss the banquet.  It was perfect.  She opened the door to the bathroom and came out in her towel.  Alex looked at Tobin.  “Ok are you sure we don’t want to order room service.  “You’re killing me here.” Tobin’s smile went from ear to ear.  “Sorry babe you’re not talking me out of dinner.” Alex gave Tobin a fake pout. “No worries Lex, the night is young.” Alex smiled and pulled her dress out of the closet. 

Both women got dressed and put on their makeup. Alex had brought a fitted salmon colored dress and Tobin had brought a short black dress.  Both women looked amazing and they walked out of the room hand in hand.  Tobin asked Alex if she wanted to grab a drink in the bar.  She agreed.  Tobin needed to take the edge off her nervous stomach.

They finished their drinks and Tobin told Alex about a really neat balcony that they could look out over the city.  Alex was up for checking it out so they got in the elevator and went to the top floor.  As the elevator opened Tobin was unsure which direction to go.  They walked down one hallway and there was no door, then they walked the other way. Tobin saw the suite number and the hotel clerk said the door would be open.  “I think it’s in this suite,” Tobin said.  As she opened the door Alex’s eyes widened.  “Check this room out, OMG it’s beautiful.”  “I think we can go out through this slider.  Tobin had the entire plan figured out.  As they stepped out onto the balcony, Alex could not believe how breathtaking the view was.  “This is amazing Tobin, How did you know about this?” “A few people were talking about it at training and I figured if we had a chance, we should check it out.” “Good call.”

Tobin thought she heard her phone and opened her clutch and without Alex noticing she hooked the engagement onto her index finger and closed her hand.  The tension built inside her and she looked at Alex.  “You know what is truly amazing?” Alex looked at Tobin and said, “What.” “You, you are truly amazing.” The next thing Alex knew, Tobin was bending down on one knee.  Alex swallowed down the lump in her throat.  Tobin began to speak.   “You’re such a beautiful person and you have filled my heart in so many ways I can’t even begin to explain.  Fate has brought me back to you. I can’t imagine my life without you.  I have brought you to this beautiful spot to ask you Alex, will you marry me?

Alex’s eyes were full of tears, tears of joy.  As Tobin held out the ring, Alex replied yes and she pulled Tobin up off her knee.  Tobin leaned her forehead into Alex’s and she slid the ring on her left hand. The two women embraced each other and both cried for a moment.  “Ok I’m going to have to redo my makeup Heath,” Alex laughed with tears still in her eyes.  “It’s ok baby you can fix your makeup before we head to dinner.” “I’m not sure I want to ride the elevator like this.” “Well you don’t have to.  The clerk at the front desk is planning to bring our packed bags over to this room soon.  This will be our room for tonight.” Alex’s mouth dropped to the floor.  Tobin could not wipe the smile off her face.  She was so happy Alex said yes.

Ten minutes later, their bags arrived and they fixed there makeup before dinner.  Alex kept looking at her ring.  “This is beautiful Tobin.  “I’m glad.  Over the years I have come to know what you like so the choice was easy.” “Well babe you knocked it out of the park, I love it.  But more importantly, I love you.” “I love you too Lex.” 

Tobin looked at her watch.  “I will call a cab, our reservation is in 30 minutes just downtown.” ‘Where are we going,” Alex asked.  “I made reservations at _La Grenouille_.”  “I’ve heard that’s a ready nice place Tobin. You must have booked that a while back.” Tobin just smiled and shrugged her shoulders, “Nothing but the best for my future wife.”

They hugged each other one more time.  Tobin grabbed the key off the counter and they headed to dinner hand in hand.  When they arrived, their reservation was ready and they had a very intimate table off in the corner.  The restaurant hostess was aware that Tobin had proposed and their waiter expressed his congratulations to the couple.  They thanked him and ordered a nice bottle of wine. 

“So Lex, what type of wedding would you like?” “I’m not sure Tobin. Nothing too big, at this point a simple ceremony would be beautiful.  I know we both like the beach, so that could be an option.  I’m so taken by the engagement that it’s difficult to jump that far ahead,” Alex explained.  “Well that is fine then.  Let’s concentrate on tonight and enjoy this moment.”

They had a wonderful dinner and finished off with crème bole for desert.  The waiter brought over the check and Tobin handed him her credit card.  When he returned Tobin signed off and they called for a cab back to the hotel suite.  When they entered the room, Tobin pulled Alex towards her. “Did you see the size of that hot tub?” “Alex smirked and she followed Tobin into the bathroom.

As they entered the fancy bathroom Alex’s eyes fell upon a dozen roses and a bottle of Champaign chilling.  Tobin pulled Alex’s back to her front. “I love you.” Tobin began to unzip her dress and then she kissed her neck and shoulders. Tobin’s touch raised her skin and sent chills down her legs.   Once the zipper had hit the stop, Tobin slowly slid her hands under Alex’s dress and pulled it down and it fell to the floor. Tobin slid her arms around her waist and slowly slid her fingertips under her laced panties.  As Alex leaned her neck back, Tobin raised one hand up to her bra and she pinched her nipple and she kissed her neck.  Alex turned after a moment and unzipped Tobin’s dress. The two women held and caressed each other and eventually the remaining clothing hit the floor.  Tobin grabbed the Champaign and opened the bottle while Alex stepped into the hot tub.  They toasted a glass and continued to enjoy each other’s touch.  The Champaign amplified the passion and soon they had moved to the sofa.  All the lights were off except for the lights coming from the bathroom and the buildings outside.  The two women got so head up that it was even a turn on to walk. Finally they found the bed and the satin sheets were cool against their hot bodies.

Tobin took Alex’s breast into her mouth and pushed her thigh against her wet core.  Alex needed Tobin.  “Tobin baby, I need you inside.”  Tobin heard the request of her lover and immediately answered with her index and middle finger together. She found Alex’s opening and slowly slipped both fingers inside.  “Yes baby, yes more.” There was not teasing tonight. It was straight on rhythmic movement and Alex was building and she was rising to the top.  After another 30 seconds she fell, she fell over the edge.  Her orgasm was intense and Tobin kept sucking on her breast as she relaxed down from the climax. “Oh my God Tobin you are amazing.” Tobin rested her head on Alex’s chest as she slowly pulled out her fingers.  “You are so sexy,” Alex said.  “I love making love to you,” I almost come while I’m inside of you.” Alex rolled on top of Tobin and began to kiss her body.  She went down on Tobin and within a few minutes Tobin had crashed the ceiling.  Tobin loved the way Alex felt and she loved tasting herself on Alex’s lips.  It was really sexy to Tobin. The two women fell asleep on the satin sheets and there was no movement from the bed until late that next morning.  As Tobin laid awake she watched Alex sleep.  Tobin was happy and she could not wait to see Alex’s face when they pick her parents up at the airport. 

Tobin heard her phone vibrate.  She got up and when into the living room area.  It was Alex’s parents letting Tobin know they flight left California on time and they would be landing in New York on time.  Tobin was looking at some older texts and she happened across Kelley’s message about letting her know. Well Tobin could not hold back she send Kelly a message.

 _ **Tobin**_ : Hey Kel I wanted to let you know….She said Yes!!!

 _ **Kelley**_ : OMG Tobin that’s awesome.  Congrats buddy! I will be looking forward to hearing all the details.

 _ **Tobin**_ : Yah! I will catch up with you sometime next week. The parents will be with us this weekend.

 _ **Kelley**_ : Cool….I will raise one for you and Alex…lv you both!

 _ **Tobin**_ : Thanks Kel….ttys

Alex came out of the bedroom and came over to Tobin. “Who are you texting.” Well I just told Kelley and she says congrats and I also texted my parents.  They are going to stop over tomorrow to say congratulations.” “That’s great.” Alex looked a little down. “Sorry Lex I wish they were closer too.  “I will give my parents a call a little later.  They will want to hear all about it.” Tobin smiled and could not wait to drop one more surprise on her love.

They got showered and changed and packed up and ready to leave.  “Tobin this was amazing.  I will never forget this. You made it so romantic and special.” “Anything for you my love.” Alex hugged Tobin and they headed down to the lobby.

They got into the Jeep and Tobin’s phone buzzed.  “Hey Alex can you grab that.” “Sure, when Alex looked at Tobin’s phone she recognized the number. “My mom is calling you, why is that?” Tobin smiled.  “Go ahead answer it.” Alex looked at Tobin confused. “Hi mom. Why are you calling Tobin?” “Well we just got into New York and we are hoping you’re going to pick us up.” Alex looked at Tobin dumfounded. “Are you serious mom you’re here in New York.” “Yes, Tobin told us about what she was planning and she wanted to be part of the celebration. So we decided to come visit you for a week.” Alex just looked at Tobin and started to cry. “Hold on mom.” Tobin came around to Alex and gave her a big hug. “I can’t believe you.” Tobin wiped the tears from Alex’s face.  “It’s ok babe. Let’s go pick up your parents.” Tobin took the phone from Alex and spoke to Pam.  “We should be there in 20-30 minutes be outside the terminal and we will pick you up.” Alex will call you when we are getting close.


	13. Chapter 13

Tobin drove around the airport a couple times. They still did not see where Alex’s parents were waiting.  Finally they found them.  They somehow ended up on the departure level.  Tobin pulled up and Alex jumped out and gave her parents both an enthusiastic hug.  Tobin came around from the back of the Jeep and gave Alex’s parents a huge hug. They talked for a moment and Mike lifted their bags into the back.

The conversation centered on how Tobin proposed. Tobin enjoyed listening to Alex tell the story.  Alex described how Tobin had put so much thought into the night.  “I had no idea what she was planning, it was special and including my parents in this was icing on the cake babe.” Tobin reached over and brought Alex’s hand to her lips. Alex wiped her tears from her cheeks.  They finally arrived at the condo. Alex brought her parents upstairs and got them situated.  Alex went into the bathroom and washed her face.  As she wiped off the water, she heard Tobin walk in.  Alex looked into Tobin’s brown eyes through the mirror and the emotion of the day finally hit her.  Alex could see Tobin weaken in front of her. She turned and reached out and pulled her in.  Tobin melted into Alex. “I love you so much Lex.  I never thought in a million years I would ever be standing here with you as my finance,” Tobin expressed.  Alex pulled back and smiled. “You have made me very happy.”  The two women just held each other enjoying the moment.  

They all went out to dinner and Alex’s parents caught her up on what Jerri and Jen had been up to.  Alex enjoyed hearing about her sisters activities.  After dinner they stopped to pick up groceries for the week.  Tobin’s parents were planning to come over for lunch tomorrow afternoon to celebrate their news.  When they got home Alex and Tobin unpacked the bags.  They all relaxed for a while in the living room. It had been a crazy couple of days and Tobin had finally hit her wall and needed to sleep.  She said goodnight to everyone.  She kissed Alex and went upstairs.

Alex visited with her parents for a while and they finally decided to go to bed as well.  As Alex came into the bedroom Tobin was sound asleep.  She changed, brushed her teeth and got into bed.  She laid there so happy.  So happy that she had gone to the reunion party, happy her and Jen had made that trip to visit.  Alex rolled slowly towards Tobin and reached her arm around her middle.  She softly pulled her front up against Tobin’s back.  Tobin shifted slightly and Alex absorbed the warmth of her back and fell sound asleep.

The next morning Alex slowly began to wake up and as she opened her eyes, she saw her favorite brown eyes staring back at her. “Good morning baby,” Tobin smiled, “Good morning.” Tobin glided her hand up Alex’s thigh and over her hip. She slipping her finger under her pan.  Alex panties hem. She responded by rolling on top of Tobin.  She looked down and began to kiss Tobin’s lips. The lingering passion from the night of the proposal was still fresh in both their minds.  Their desire grew and both women compelled each other over the edge almost concurrently.  As they held each other they both felt an incredible feeling of closeness and happiness. 

“Are you ready to get up Lex? I think your mom is cooking us breakfast,” Tobin said.  Alex nestled her face into Tobin’s neck and whispered, “Not yet.”  Alex was so comfortable beside Tobin that even waffles for breakfast could not motivate her.  All of a sudden Alex heard Tobin’s stomach growl.  “That’s not fair,” Alex moaned. “What do you mean,” Tobin smirked. “You know what I mean.”  Alex moved her hands to Tobin’s sides and began to tickle her.  “Ok, stop, oh my God, Lex….you’re going to pay.” With that, Tobin flipped Alex and began to tickle her back. Tobin was relentless and she got Alex so worked up that she could hardly breathe and her core began to tighten.  “You give,” Tobin said? “Yes, yes I give. You’re such a brat sometimes,” Alex said as she caught her breath.  Tobin just took Alex in and then she kissed her.  “I think it’s time for breakfast.” 

They went downstairs and Pam was finishing up the waffles.  “Good morning ladies,” Pam smiled.  Alex walked around the kitchen island and gave her mom a big hug. “Good morning Pam,” Tobin replied.  “Where is dad?” “He’s walking.  He should be back soon.” 

Tobin walked around and asked Pam if she needed any help.  Pam slid her arm around Tobin and gave her a kiss on the cheek and told her she was good.  Tobin reached her arm around Pam’s shoulder and pulled her in and leaned her head towards Pam.  “Thanks for making waffles. They are my favorite.” Pam smiled, “I remember.” Alex loved watching the interaction between Tobin and her mom.  It was a beautiful.

Mike came in from outside. “How was your walk dad?” “Great.  It’s a beautiful area.” They decided to eat out on the deck.  It was a sunny morning.  “So ladies have you decided on a date,” Pam asked?  “We have not chosen a date yet but we know we want to be married on the beach,” Alex replied.  “That sounds special,” Pam said.  “The ocean is a special place for us.  We don’t want a big ceremony, just a few close friends and family.”  “That sounds beautiful.” Alex and Tobin looked at each other and smiled. “When are your parents planning to get here?” They said they were planning on coming by after church. So they should be here around noon time.”

Noon arrived and so did Tobin’s parents.  The Heath’s had not seen the Morgan’s for many years.  The last time Pam had seen Cindy was at the USWNT send-off game against Ireland in 2015.  Cindy and Jeff came in with big smiles and hugs for Tobin and Alex.  They were so happy for the two women.  Jeff and Mike started talking about investments and new IPO’s which were going to come to market in the next month.  Pam and Cindy talked about getting together to shop sometime over the next week.  Tobin unfortunately had to be at work.  Alex was up for shopping so they made plans.  The Heaths asked the women about their wedding plans.  They thought the beach would be a perfect spot.  Cindy had a friend who was a wedding planner.  She offered her number to see if she could make suggestions.  Cindy knew they wanted something small and her friend could still give them some direction regarding the best way to set things up. Tobin and Alex agreed and said they would definitely give her a call.

Alex enjoyed the week with her parents.  The time went too quickly.  Tobin and Alex took them back to the airport on Sunday afternoon and Alex reluctantly said goodbye.  Tobin could see how much Alex missed her parents and she knew that someday they would end up on the west coast. 

As they drove home they talked about who they wanted to invite to the wedding and they came up with a list of approximately 60 people between family and friends.  This was an exciting time.  They finally chose the date.  They planned to get married in mid-September.

Their wedding day was beautiful.  They stood at the edge of a cliff that looked out over the water.  Tobin and Alex read each other their vows and exchanged rings.  Kelley and Lauren did a reading.  Afterwards they had a catered meal under a tent and danced until midnight. 

The DJ called Alex and Tobin to the dance floor for their last dance and he asked everyone to make a big circle around the couple as they began to hold each other.  They danced to “Think out Load” by Ed Sheeran.  As they danced, everyone sang the words.  The song was special to then both.    Tobin reached her hand up to Alex’s face and slid her fingers behind Alex’s ear and caressing her cheek with her thumb.  Tobin’s intense brown eyes locked with Alex and she kissed Alex so thoughtfully.  As she pulled back slightly, she whispered I love you.  Alex reached her arms around Tobin and pulled her back in for another kiss. This time the kiss was more intense.  Everyone clapped and the couple were somewhat embarrassed, but embarrassed in a good way.  As the song finished, Alex whispered another I love you in Tobin’s ear.  They held hands in the center of the crowd as everyone cheered.  The circle slowly closed in on the couple and the congratulations were many.  The crowd slowly thinned out and guest began to head home.  Tobin and Alex said goodbye to their parents and the limo took them back to the condo.

Tobin unlocked the front door and told Alex to wait.  Alex was not sure what Tobin was going and then it dawned on her.  Tobin picked Alex up and walked her over the threshold.  Alex smiled at her wife.  On the table were two dozen red and yellow roses and a card.  “These are beautiful Tobin.” As she opened the card and read it, she turned to Tobin with tears and Tobin walked over to hold her.  “I mean it. You are everything to me and I look forward to waking up beside you every day of our lives.”

Tobin walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of Dom and two champagne glasses. She then reached out for Alex’s hand and they proceeded to go upstairs.  Tobin had wrapped a gift for Alex and it was placed on her pillow.  “What is this?  Baby we said we weren’t going to give each other gifts,” Alex furrowed.  “Open it,” Tobin smiled.  Alex sat on the bed and picked up the small wrapped package.  Tobin sat beside her.  She watched, as Alex carefully opened the gift.  As she pulled back the tissue paper she immediately looked over at Tobin. “OMG Tobin you still have these!” “Yup, these meant so much to me.  I figured it was time to pull them back out and gift them to you.  They have been stored away for many years.   Alex lifted out the three small bottles.  They were just as she had remembered; One with turf, one with sand, and one with paper kisses.  Tobin reached her arm around Alex and pulled her in and kissed the top of her head.  The paper kisses were slightly faded but still preserved.  “I remember making this for you when you went to France,” Alex said as she rubbed her fingers over the smooth glass.  “Lex this gift set forth an intention.  When you gave me these I knew our love was meant to be.”

“Our Bermuda trip was difficult for me because of the physical connection we shared.  I knew after that trip you were confused about us.  You had the pressure from Servando and pressure from your family.  I understand the choice you made but at the same time I wanted you with all my heart.  Even though it was painful, I had to allow you to choose your path.  Alex looked into Tobin’s eyes with tears.  “No tears baby, Tobin said brushing the wetness from Alex’s face. “I love you Tobin with all of my heart.  I’m so happy we have gotten to this place.”  Tobin stood and pulled Alex up to her. “I can’t think of anywhere else I would rather be.  I love you Lex.”  The two women kissed each other and from that point forward held true to their vows to one another and lived a long and happy life together.  The End


End file.
